Surprise Party Guest
by Lover of Reid
Summary: blonde, blue eyed female juniors are being shot and killed at a community college in Harrisonburg, Va. When all is said and done, what will happen during the teams celebration? Read and find out.
1. Third Murder

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my new story. Sorry its so short. I hope this chapter leaves you wanting more. I am already working on the next chapter. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 1- Third Murder

The Classes at Harrisonburg's Blue Ridge Community College were great, the only thing Marissa Rivers didn't like about them were the late evening and night classes. Having to walk down the dark sidewalks to reach the partially lit parking lot always unsettled her. Especially after hearing about what had happened to two other girls on the campus as they too walked to their cars at night, it didn't make her feel any better.

Just as she caught sight of the dim lights of the parking lot Marissa felt an eerie chill run up her spine. Freaked out by the unexpected feeling Marissa quickened her pace to the parking lot. Spotting her car alone in the distance a loan thought popped into Marissa's head, 'why did my car have to be the last car in the parking lot? I'm all alone with no one to help me or even hear me.' With nothing yet to have happened a pinch of hope started to trickle down throughout Marissa's panic filled body. Having reached her car, hands shaking profusely, Marissa struggled to keep the rattling car keys steady to insert them into the driver's side door lock.

Just as success was made Marissa felt an excruciating pain ignite through her upper chest area. Looking down at her own body Marissa saw blood spilling down her chest. In a matter of seconds a sensation of mind-numbing coldness engulfed Marissa's body as she collapsed to the ground. With one final breath Marissa's eyes stared lifelessly up at the star lit sky.

Rising up from his enclosed, shadow-darkened hiding place a man in a grey sweat shirt, with the hood raised to cover his face, slowly made his way over to the newly murdered girl. As he walked he slung the silencer- induced long range rifle over his shoulder, allowing it to dangle at his side. Walking up to the head of Marissa Rivers, the man squatted down as he gazed at her pale lifeless face. She was a perfect likeness, just like the others, and just as beautiful too. Even though he knew it would be a number of hours till someone discovered her, the man rose to his feet once again, and with one last look he walked away into the darkness.


	2. Multiple Briefings

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Believe it or not I actually had a little trouble writing this chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it:)**

Chapter 2- Multiple Briefings

Within the secretly hidden headquarters the FBIs Red Cell team, having already been assembled, was seated around the wooden conference table. Silence filled the room as everyone waited for Sam to begin. Seeing that the team had their case files open and were ready to begin Sam clicked a button on his remote, causing three nearly identical photos to appear on the monitor. Along with being nearly identical, the three photos were all equally gruesome to look at as well. Pointing to the three photos upon the screen Sam began,

"This morning in the back campus parking lot of Blue Ridge Community College, in Harrisonburg, Virginia, a junior by the name of Marissa Rivers was discovered dead beside her car, with the keys still dangling in the door lock. Now, according to the ME report, Marissa was killed by a through and through bullet to the chest. The medical examiner also puts her death at just after ten last night. Now, Marissa was the third woman to be killed in this manner. The first murder occurred just under two weeks ago, a junior at Blue Ridge Community College by the name of Amanda Sherman. The second murder happened just six days ago to yet another junior of Blue Ridge Community College by the name of Tiara Jackson. Both of them were killed just like Marissa Rivers as well."

Looking at the three additional photos of each woman within the file Prophet said,

"And by the looks of things these girls weren't chosen at random. Someone chose them specifically."

Nodding his head in agreement Mick added,

"Prophet's right. All three women have the same characteristics- blonde hair, blue eyes; side by side they look identical to one another, like triplets. All three of them are even in the same year at Blue Ridge Community College. It was for these reasons that the Unsub chose them."

Closing the case file so she no longer had to look at the horrible photos Gina spoke,

"So our Unsub is attracted to a specific type of girl. Based on what we've learned from these three victims he likes college juniors who are blonde haired, blue-eyed, and are between the ages of nineteen and twenty-two, depending on how old they were when they first entered college. I mean these girls may look identical but they certainly aren't the same age."

Across the table from Gina, having copied Gina's actions of closing the gruesome case file, Beth added,

"And with that specific victimology, we are most likely looking for a man in his late twenties, maybe even early thirties. He probably works in an area that ties into the college, which would allow him access to the campus, and not labeled an outsider or someone who doesn't belong by the other students and faculty there."

Impressed by what everyone had said Sam nodded his head as he said,

"That's great guys. Now, since blonde haired and blue eyes are such a common genetic combination we can have Garcia look into the Blue Ridge Community College student records to see if she can find out how many possible victims we may have. She texted me not too long ago that she was on her way here…"

Under her breath Beth mumbled,

"To be my babysitter"

Hearing Beth's softly spoken opinionated words Sam smiled as he continued,

"Yes Beth, Garcia is coming here to stay with you, but not as your babysitter. She's coming here to work so you won't be by yourself throughout the case while the rest of us are in Harrisonburg."

Embarrassed at being heard Beth looked around in search of anything she could use to change the subject. Catching something shiny out of the corner of her eye Beth turned in search of the shiny object. What she found made her freeze and stare in shock. There on Gina's left ring finger was a sparkly and beautiful engagement ring. When she regained her voice Beth, with a look of pure curiosity in her face, turned her eyes upon Gina, and asked,

"Gina, do you have something you'd like to tell us? That new piece of jewelry seems to say that something big is going to happen."

Wiggling her finger slightly, causing it to sparkle even more, Gina quickly glanced over to Mick before returning her gaze to Beth, and with a smile on her face, replied,

"Mick and I got engaged last night."

Unable to help herself a girlish squeal escaped Beth's lips before she replied,

"Oh my God, congratulations, and let me tell you now, welcome to the married female agents club. Oh, I can't wait to tell Garcia, she is totally going to flip."

Laughter traveled around the table at the mentioning of the team's loving, and eccentric technical analyst. With a knowing smile upon his own face Sam turned to Mick and asked,

"You asked Fickler for permission before hand, right?"

His usual charming smile upon his face Mick replied,

"Of course I did, and he of course gave us his permission. I think he sees how great a team we are together, and how much of an asset we are to him, and that's why he's been so lenient with yours and Beth's marriage, and mine and Gina's engagement. The man truly does have a heart."

From within the doorway they heard Garcia ask,

"Who pray tell, my brilliantly handsome British man, is it that supposedly truly does have a heart?"

Waiting till Garcia had settled herself into the seat beside Beth, Mick smiled once again as he replied,

"Director Fickler, my dear Garcia."

Confused by the response Garcia nodded her head slowly. Seeing the confused expression on Garcia's face Beth gently patted Garcia's hand as she said,

"I'll fill you in about it after they leave. I have some really juicy information to tell you."

Just as Beth finished saying this Sam, now standing behind Beth's chair, said,

"Ok guys, now that Garcia is here, let's hit the road."

Bending down Sam kissed Beth good-bye before she said,

"You guys be careful, and make sure no one doesn't do anything stupid or reckless."

Sam smiled,

"I will, we'll call when we have something."

That said the four active Red Cell team members made their way out into the gym. As soon as the door had shut completely behind them Garcia, her eyes shining brightly with eager curiosity, turned to Beth and asked,

"Ok, please start talking, why was Mick saying that Director Fickler truly has a heart?"

Still giddy from the news Beth smiled excitedly at Garcia as she replied,

"Because he asked Fickler for his permission so he and Gina can get married. Mick and Gina are engaged; she showed us the ring as they gave us the news just a few minutes before you arrived."

A small hint of disappointment made its way onto Garcia's shock covered face as she said,

"What and I missed it? So…wait, did they bring it up themselves or did someone say something to them that caused them to reveal their big news?"

Knowing that Garcia was referring to her as the possible 'someone' Beth grinned guiltily as she replied,

"I noticed the diamond sparkling on her finger out of the corner of my eye. I was looking for something I could use to change the subject after being embarrassed that Sam had heard me mumble that you were coming here partly to babysit me. So when I caught the glimpse of the ring and realized what it was I questioned Gina about it, and then they told us."

Nervous of Garcia's response about her mumbled comment about her Beth was surprised when she heard Garcia laughing softly beside her. Relieved that her comment hadn't hurt Garcia's feelings Beth stared at her bespectacled friend as she attempted to gain control of her now uncontrollable laughter. Finally regaining control of her laughter as well as her composure Garcia gently grasped Beth's hand as she said,

"You thought that I was coming here partly to be your babysitter? I know full well, as do you, as well as Sam, and the rest of the team, that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself. The fact that you are thirty-seven weeks pregnant is only 1% of the reason why Sam asked me to come here and work with you while you're stuck office- bound. The main reasons are so we can both remain in the loop on the case, and so that you don't get crazy lonely working here all by yourself."

A genuine smile spread across Beth's face as she listened to Garcia's reassuring words. Gently squeezing Garcia's hand Beth replied,

"Thanks Garcia, and speaking of the case, Sam was hoping that you could run a check on the Blue Ridge Community College student records, and see how many blonde-haired, blue-eyed female juniors between the ages of nineteen and twenty-two are currently enrolled? It will help both them and myself narrow down the list of the next possible victim. Then, just for good measure, can you also check the faculty records and see how many men there are that are in their late twenties to early thirties?"

With her computer already open in front of her, waiting for the system to boot itself up, Garcia, while faking a look of disappointment, replied,

"Oh my Beth, both of those requests are but a pinch of difficulty. What I wouldn't give for you to give me a exceedingly difficult challenge, but sadly beggars can't be choosers, so just give me a minute to work my wondrous magic."

Laughing at Garcia's winy tone Beth leaned back in her chair, and laid her hands over her swollen abdomen as she relaxed while waiting for Garcia's findings. Delving deep within her mind over a possible reason for why the Unsub targeted these specific types of women Beth was pulled back to reality when she heard Garcia speak a few minutes later,

"According to the Blue Ridge Community College's records there are currently 125 blonde-haired, blue-eyed female juniors enrolled. I haven't checked the faculty records yet. I figured I'd checked them after I sent Sam these results. Did you want to call and give him the results or did you want me to?"

Pulling out her cell phone Beth replied,

"You can send him the results, and I'll call and tell him while you check the faculty records."

Nodding her head Garcia resumed typing away on her computer as Beth dialed Sam's number. Three rings later she heard,

"Cooper"

Beth got right down to business,

"Hey honey, I had Garcia run the check on the number of blue-eyed blonde female juniors, there are 125 girls total. Garcia is sending you the resulting list of names. Hopefully it will help you guys. I'm also having her check the faculty records to see how many men in their late twenties to early thirties there are…"

From beside Beth Garcia exclaimed,

"I already have the results, there are thirty-five male faculty members at the college in that age range. Tell Sam I'm also sending him those results as well."

Nodding her head Beth relayed Garcia's message. On the other end of the line Sam replied,

"Tell Garcia great work, and thanks. The four of us will go over both sets of results when we get to the college; we're about ten minutes out. In the mean time, maybe you and Garcia can go over the case file together. Maybe with a fresh set of eyes the two of you will find something we missed…"

Glancing quickly over to Garcia Beth hesitantly replied,

"I don't know how Garcia will feel about the idea but I'll ask her. But you do have a point, four eyes are better than two. Give me a second and I'll ask her…"

Placing her hand over the speaker end of her cell Beth looked to Garcia and asked,

"Garcia, would you be up to looking over the case file with me to see if we can find anything we may have missed earlier?"

A slight uneasy expression passed over Garcia's face for a second as she replied,

"I guess I could. Like I heard you telling Sam, four eyes are better than two."

Removing her hand Beth replied,

"Garcia said she'd help. So, let me go so we can get started, and we'll contact you if we find anything."

With a final good-bye from Sam Beth ended the call. Reluctantly Beth pulled the case file over to her and placed it between her and Garcia. Glancing over to Garcia and seeing her nod her head Beth slowly opened the file. There, staring them right in the face were the three horribly gruesome photos of their three dead victims. And just like in the briefing earlier that day Beth's stomach was already feeling queasy from the photos. Wanting to get the assigned work over with Beth and Garcia began reviewing the file.

Ten minutes after diving into the file Garcia made a discovery,

"Hey did any of you guys make the connection between the times that each girl was killed?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders,

"We noted that all three girls were killed at around the same times, but we never found anything that exactly connected them. Tell me about what you've found and we'll see if it connects each victim."

Nodding her head Garcia continued,

"When I saw each girl's estimated times of death I double-checked the college's class schedule, and that's where I found something. Each girl had been attending an evening class the night they were killed. After doing a little extra digging I found out that both Amanda Sherman and Tiara Jackson were attending the same evening Calculus class, and Marissa Rivers had been attending an evening Anatomy class. And another connection between those classes is that they both let out at ten minutes to ten."

Amazed by Garcia's findings Beth couldn't help but smile at her friend as she replied,

"That is great work Garcia. Do you think you can do a further search into those two classes and see how many of the women on our list of blonde-haired, blue-eyed juniors are signed up for those classes? After that you have the privilege of calling Sam and telling him about your discovery. This will definitely help them narrow down the list of the next possible victim."

With a proud smile upon her own face Garcia began the requested additional search…


	3. Suggestions and Requests

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter. There isn't all that much going on in it. From what you've all read so far do you think I should change the story's rating from M to T? I have been debating whether to change it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 3- Suggestions and Requests

Inside the makeshift conference room within the Harrisonburg Police Station Sam, Mick, Prophet, and Gina were all seated around the small table reading over the results that Garcia had sent them. The list of male faculty members was already tacked to the bulletin board, while the newly reduced list of specified juniors lay in front of them. Sam had spoken to Garcia not long ago, and he had to agree with Beth, Garcia's discovery was great work, and she had been able to reduce their number of possible victims from 125 to thirty.

Tearing his eyes away from the pages of names Sam looked around at Mick, Gina, and Prophet as he said,

"Ok, so I'm the Unsub, I spend my time studying all the female juniors in the Calculus and Anatomy classes. I want to be sure I choose the perfect women for my next victim. Then when I've found her I wait for the next night she has the class and wait for the class to be let out. Having taken my time to study her I already know what car she drives so I wait for her in that area. When I see her just about to get into her car I take aim and shoot. But why do I only target female juniors with blonde hair and blue eyes? What is so special about them?"

Seated between Mick and Prophet Gina spoke up,

"Because of the near identical resemblance between our first three victims the Unsub may be looking for a replacement for a certain person. Someone the Unsub was close to, like an ex-girlfriend, or a sister maybe. That may explain why he's only targeting girls with blonde hair, and blue eyes."

Mick then added,

"The person he's replacing may also have been a student at the college that may be why he chose the specific college, instead of any of the other colleges in Harrisonburg."

Liking both suggested ideas Sam nodded his head in agreement as he said,

"Both of those assumptions are great. Hopefully if we take the list of potential victims to the college's Student Resource Center they can give us student ID photos of each student. Prophet, Gina, why don't the two of you go to the student resource center and check on the possibility of getting the copies of the students' photo IDs. Mick and I will remain here and begin sorting through the list of male faculty members."

Rising from their seats and grabbing their needed materials Prophet and Gina headed out of the makeshift conference room. Plucking the list of names from the bulletin board Sam resumed his seat at the table. Looking up from the list of male faculty members' names Mick asked,

"Do you think it could be possible for Garcia to reduce the number of male faculty members if she factored in Gina's suggestion that the Unsub is replicating a person who was close to him, by having her look for men who recently had sisters or girlfriends who were blonde and blue eyed, who had recently died?"

Understanding Mick's train of thought Sam nodded his head in agreement as he said,

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can even expand it further to include other male workers from other industries that do work for the college, like maintenance, grounds keeper, and such. Here, I'll call her and put the phone on speaker so we can both give her the details."

Reaching to the hands free speaker phone in the center of the table Sam quickly punched in Garcia's number. Like always, after just one ring they heard,

"Hello my special crime fighting friends, you have both the wonderful Garcia, and Beth Cooper, how may we help you?"

Sharing a quick grin with Mick Sam replied,

"Hey ladies, you have me and Mick. Garcia, we were wondering if you could run another search on the male faculty members, only this time look to see which ones had a sister or girlfriend that was blonde haired and blue eyed that have recently died?"

Mick then added,

"Also in your search Garcia, include the male workers of other industries who do work for the college, like maintenance, and grounds keepers. Think you can do that?"

A single bark of a laugh was heard through the speaker as Garcia replied,

"Can I do that? My dear boys what you ask of me is a piece of cake. I will send you the results when I have them."

As final thought Sam added,

"Can you also send the results to Prophet's and Gina's PDAs as well Garcia? They are currently at the College's Student Resource Center trying to get photo IDs of each female junior on our list. Your results may help them."

Garcia replied,

"Of course I can sir. That is no problem. Now, let me work my magic. Garcia and Beth out."

Looking back down at the list of names in front of them Sam said,

"Why don't we start with the lower ranking faculty members like janitors, and cafeteria workers, and then make our way up to the higher ranking workers? If we stick with our current profile the Unsub is most likely a lower ranking faculty member."

Mick nodded his head,

"Filter out their dark pasts and see what it is they may be trying to hide."

Nodding his head in return the two men returned to reviewing the lists of names and their information.


	4. ID Photos

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. There is a lot of progress in the case being made in this chapter. I hope that you like it, and send me a review of what you think. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4- ID Photos

The Student Resource Center was as dead as a ghost town. With no students in sight you would never know that classes were in session. Fortunately the receptionists and counselors were more than willing to help Prophet and Gina. Giving them the list of female juniors the two women behind the long counter immediately got to work on locating the student ID photos of each student.

As they waited for the women to finish collecting the photos both Gina's and Prophet's PDAs began beeping signifying new email messages. Wondering what else they were being sent the two of them checked the new message. Looking over the new message they could see that it was a shortened list of the male faculty members, now down to ten names. Hoping that the two women would be able to help them for a second time Prophet asked,

"If we were to give you a list of male faculty members, would you be able to give us information of them from their personal files?"

With a slightly saddened look on her face the woman shook her head no as she replied,

"I'm sorry, but we can't. We aren't capable of accessing faculty files, only student information. If you're looking for information on faculty members your best bet would be to talk with the Dean. Unfortunately the Dean isn't on campus today, he's meeting with the Board of Supervisors somewhere off campus, but he should be back tomorrow."

Despite the setback in the Dean's occupied schedule Gina nodded her head in thanks as she replied,

"Thank you for letting us know. We'll be sure to get in touch with him tomorrow. Now, were you able to get the photos of all the women on the list?"

Giving an affirmative nod the woman handed Gina a stack of thirty papers, each with a single student ID photo on it with the student's name underneath. Thanking both women Prophet and Gina made their way out of the deathly silent building. As they headed for the main doors Prophet pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number. One ring later he heard,

"Cooper"

With a hint of accomplishment in his voice Prophet replied,

"Hey Coop. We have the student ID photos of all thirty girls and are heading back to the station now. I also asked one of the receptionists if they could give us information on our list of male employees, but she said we'd have to talk to the Dean about that. She also said that the Dean was off campus today for a meeting with the Board of Supervisors, but he'll be back tomorrow. I figure tomorrow, unless Garcia is able to find out something, that Gina and I can go talk with him."

In an approving tone Sam replied,

"Good thinking Prophet, hopefully the Dean can help us ID the Unsub if Garcia can't. We'll see you guys when you get here."

Ending the call Prophet climbed into the SUV with Gina already seated in the passenger seat, started the engine, and made their way back to the station. Their time on the road seemed to fly by because before they knew it they were pulling into the Harrisonburg Police Station parking lot. Walking back into their makeshift conference room Prophet and Gina were met by Sam and Mick still seated at the small table with their own stack of papers in front of them. As the two of them resumed their seats Prophet glanced from the additional stack of papers to Sam with a questioning expression on his face. Seeing the expression Sam said,

"These are the new list of names of male workers on the campus, college faculty and non-faculty, a copy for each of us. I figured it would be easier to have hard copies when comparing the two lists."

Nodding his head in understanding Prophet grabbed the stack of student photos he had placed on the table; rising swiftly to his feet he walked over to the board and spread them all out for everyone to see clearly. Returning to his seat for a third time Prophet grabbed a copy of the list of names of male workers. Silence filled the room as everyone quietly read through the list. Wanting to be sure she processed the information completely Gina reread the document, glancing up at the photos attached to the board for similarities. On her fifth consecutive read through a name caught her eye, Elizabeth Wellshire; she had seen a name similar to that under one of the ID photos. Looking up at the board Gina quickly scanned the photos and names till she found the name she had been searching for- Evelyn Wellshire. Curious as to whom Elizabeth was connected to Gina returned her gaze to the list of names. Immediately locating Elizabeth's name once again Gina looked to the name beside it- Travis Baylor. Noticing the difference in last names Gina realized that Elizabeth must have been Travis' girlfriend, and based on the similar first names, she and Evelyn must have been twins.

Wanting to double-check her new found theory Gina, while grabbing her cell, looked to Sam, Mick, and Prophet and said,

"Guys I think I may have something, but let me call Garcia and have her run something first."

Nodding their heads in acknowledgement everyone remained silent as Gina dialed Garcia's number while placing the phone on speaker. The single ring seemed to echo within the silent enclosed room before they heard,

"This is Garcia, how may I serve thee?"

Hearing Beth's laughter in the background Gina couldn't help but smile as she replied,

"Hey Garcia, I have a name I need you to run through the college's student records- an Elizabeth Wellshire. Tell me everything about her personal life: siblings, past and/or present boyfriends, the like. I also need you to send me a photo of her please."

The sound of fingers rapidly typing on a keyboard filled the background as they heard Garcia reply,

"Just give me a second…Elizabeth Wellshire, she was indeed a current junior at Blue Ridge Community College, she had an older brother who has already graduated from college named Tyler, and a twin sister named Evelyn, who is currently also enrolled in Blue Ridge Community College…She did have a boyfriend, and his name was…Travis Baylor, he's a high school dropout and currently works as the college's groundskeeper, and the photo you requested is being sent now."

Just as Garcia said this Gina's PDA started buzzing in her pocket. Retrieving the device Gina quickly opened the document. Appearing on the screen was a photo identical to that of Evelyn Wellshire. Before Gina could even open her mouth to speak Garcia spoke,

"And because I already knew that you were going to ask me I also looked up how and when Elizabeth Wellshire died. What happened to her was so tragic; she was attacked and killed by a mugger as she walked from her car to her apartment complex. The exact cause of death was a through and through bullet wound to her upper chest, also the bullet that killed Elizabeth was fired from a handgun but it was the same kind of ammunition you'd find in a regular rifle as well as a long range rifle. The second sad part was that it was Travis Baylor who found her after hearing the gun shot, and he called 911."

Gina had to agree with Garcia, it was sad that Elizabeth's own boyfriend had to be the one to find her after being shot. Her death was probably what caused his stressor, that and seeing so many women around the campus that reminded him of Elizabeth. It all became too much for him, but how did he know what kind of gun and ammunition to use? The same thought seemed to have passed through Sam's mind because he then asked,

"Garcia, does Travis Baylor have any guns registered in his name? Also did he ever live anywhere else other than Harrisonburg as he was growing up?"

After a few seconds of silence Garcia replied,

"Yes, Travis Baylor has one long range rifle registered in his name. As for any previous childhood addresses, he lived in Louisa when he was eight up until he turned sixteen when he and his family moved to Harrisonburg."

Well that explained how Travis apparently knew what kind of bullet to use- he was most likely taught to hunt when he was eight years old. He could probably also identify the kind of damage a specific bullet could inflict on a body. He must have used that knowledge when he was choosing what ammunition to use as well as what gun. The fact that Travis did indeed own a registered rifle set off red flags in Sam's and everyone else's minds as Sam said,

"Garcia, track down Travis Baylor's exact whereabouts, and put a trace in him. We'll let Detective Nelson, who is the lead detective know what we know so far."

At that moment Mick added,

"Let us know when he gets within a mile of the campus, Garcia. With it now eight o'clock at night he's most likely at home planning his next attack."

With one last affirmative response Garcia hung up to begin her new task. Staring closer down at the photo of Elizabeth Wellshire still showing on her PDAs screen Gina could see why Travis chose Amanda Sherman, Tiara Jackson, and Marissa Rivers as his victims, all three of them though not as much as Evelyn, resembled Elizabeth more than the other blonde haired, blue-eyed juniors on their list. Thinking this Gina knew who Travis' next victim would be, the person who really did resemble Elizabeth the most, her own sister Evelyn. Peeling her eyes away from the photo Gina turned to Sam and said,

"Sam based on how closely Amanda, Tiara, and Marissa resembled Elizabeth I think I know who Travis' next victim will be. He's going to shoot and kill the one person that reminds him of Elizabeth the most; he's going to kill Evelyn Wellshire. We need to contact her and warn her, tell her not to attend her class tomorrow night. We have to protect her and keep her safe."

With a single nod of his head in agreement Sam glanced down at his watch, it was almost nine o'clock, and being a junior in college Evelyn Wellshire would most certainly be found at her home, studying diligently like any good student. Nodding his head toward the photo on the board Sam replied,

"Evelyn's address and phone number are on the back of her photo. Why don't you and Mick go and see her let her know what's happening. Then go and check into a room at the hotel down the street from here. Prophet and I are going to check into rooms too. We all need to get some sleep."

As Sam spoke Mick retrieved Evelyn's photo from the board. With their desired location in hand Gina and Mick quickly made their way to the SUV awaiting them outside. Plugging the address into the SUVs GPS Mick and Gina made their way to Evelyn Wellshire's house. The ride inside the vehicle was quiet, Mick and Gina both consumed by their own thoughts as they tried to figure out what exactly they would say to Evelyn. Even though they didn't want to frighten her they knew that she needed to be told the truth.

As they reached the townhouse apartment where Evelyn lived the two agents climbed out of the SUV, and slowly walked up to the front door of Evelyn's apartment. Knowing that time was of the essence Mick banged his fist loudly upon the door. The urgency of the situation must have been heard in Mick's knocking because less than a minute had passed when they heard the sound of the deadbolt being unlocked, and the door being opened a crack. Through the crack they could see part of a person's face as they heard a timid female voice answer,

"Who is it?"

Sharing a glance with Gina Mick replied,

"Evelyn Wellshire, we're agents Rawson and LaSalle from the FBI. We have an urgent and vitally important message for you. Please open the door and let us in so we may speak with you properly."

After just a split second debate the door was opened completely with Evelyn Wellshire standing before them. Seeing her distraught, tear stricken face Gina could tell that Evelyn already knew what Travis had done, and a possible suspicion of what his next plan was. Without saying a word Evelyn moved from in front of the door to allow them access into the apartment. With Mick and Gina right behind her Evelyn made her way towards the living room. Motioning for the two agents to have a seat on the sofa Evelyn seated herself in her comfy reading chair. Staring at both Mick and Gina, her voice shaky, but firm Evelyn said,

"You're both here because of Travis Baylor and what he's done to those three women on campus, aren't you?"

Curious as to how Evelyn already knew about Travis' involvement in the case Mick and Gina exchanged quick glances before Gina, leaning forward slightly, replied,

"Evelyn, how did you know that Travis is behind the attacks? Did he say something to you in passing?"

Evelyn shook her head no vigorously,

"No, Travis and I have barely spoken a word to each other since Lizzie's funeral. As for how did I know about his involvement? I've heard people talking about certain details of the case around campus. When I heard a guy mention that all three women were killed by a through and through bullet I knew right then that Travis was behind it all; he was the only one to see Lizzie's wound up close after she was shot. The reason why I haven't gone to report him to the police is because I'm scared that he'll know it was me and then come after me…"

After listening to Evelyn confess about her knowledge of Travis' involvement, and her fears of what would happen Gina tried to keep her face neutral as she replied,

"You were right about Travis Evelyn. We believe that he is the one who shot and killed those women. We also believe that he shot and killed them because of what happened to your sister the night she was killed. Unfortunately we are certain that he's not finished yet, he plans to attack another student when their class lets out tomorrow night, and are fairly certain that the student he's chosen to attack will be you. The three women that Travis killed reminded him of Elizabeth, but you having been her twin sister, remind him of her the most which is why he's coming after you."

Etched onto Evelyn's face was a look of pure fear. Eyes moving rapidly back and forth between the two agents Evelyn's lip quivered slightly as she replied,

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. What am I going to do? Like you said, if I go to class he'll attack and kill me? What else is there for me to do?"

Sensing the hysteria begin to build within the distraught girl Mick calmly interceded,

"Everything will be alright Evelyn; there is no need for you to worry. The two of us along with the rest of our team and the Harrisonburg PD are going to do everything we can to keep you safe. Now you are correct, you shouldn't attend your evening class tomorrow night, not unless we tell you otherwise. Now is there a friend or a close family relative you could stay with till this is all over, just to be safe?"

Her hysteria dissipating Evelyn calmly nodded her head as she replied,

"Yes, my aunt and uncle live just twenty minutes from here. I've been meaning to go visit them since after the funeral, so I guess now is the perfect opportunity for me to do that."

Nodding in agreement with her decision both Gina and Mick rose to their feet as Mick said,

"That's a good plan. We'll be leaving now to give you a chance to pack. Please don't hesitate to call the police station if you feel the need to speak to us."

With yet another nod of her head Evelyn rose to her feet as well and walked the two agents to the door. When she closed the door behind them Gina allowed a tired sigh to escape her lips. Hearing the sigh Mick wrapped his arm around Gina's shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest as he asked,

"You alright love? Anything I can do?"

Giving him a reassuring smile Gina replied,

"I'm ok, just tired. So I guess what you can do is get us to the hotel Cooper mentioned so we can check into a room and then finally get some sleep."

Relieved that there was nothing seriously wrong Mick smiled back at Gina as he said,

"That love, is something I can agree with you on, and I would happily oblige."

That said, and the two of them still tangled together, Mick and Gina made their way back to the SUV, the blessed hotel that Sam had mentioned beckoning to them with the gift of blissful sleep.


	5. Surprises

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. It took me a while to write the chapter, and I've been experiencing some problems with my computer that affects my internet. But I hope you like this chapter, send me a review telling me what you think. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 5- Surprises

Just because it was another morning doesn't mean it was automatically classified as a good morning. At least for Beth it wasn't classified as a good morning; she still felt tired thanks to her unborn son's constant kicking at her internal organs and rib cage throughout the night. At least if Sam were there he would have been able to settle the baby down, Sam had that unnatural ability. Seated at the table and trying her hardest not to yawn Beth continued to monitor and periodically help Sarah eat her breakfast while she munched on her own food. From its place on the table beside her plate Beth's cell phone started to ring loudly. Checking the ID a smile lit up Beth's face when she read Sam's name. Placing the phone on speaker Beth cheerfully answered,

"Well hello stranger. Have I done something special to warrant this surprise call from you?"

A deep, hearty chuckle was heard coming from out of the phone as Sam replied,

"Do I really have to have a reason to call my lovely wife to ask how she's feeling while being thirty-seven weeks pregnant with our second child, and to learn how our darling daughter is?"

Laughing softly in return Beth replied,

"No you don't need a reason to call. I just wanted to see how you'd respond to the question. Anyway both Sarah and I are doing well. I'm just a little more tired because your son decided to conduct soccer practice on my internal organs during the night while I tried to sleep. What about you, how are you, the guys, and the case doing so far?"

A soft sigh could be heard on the other end of the line as Sam replied,

"We're good. The case is going good too. We've figured out who our Unsub is thanks to yours and Garcia's help as well as whom his next victim will be. She's safe and away from the campus. I just got off the phone with the Dean of the college; he said that our Unsub Travis Baylor should be arriving at the college for work today at around 11:30. The rest of the guys and I along with Detective Nelson and some of his mean are going to be at the campus to meet Travis right as he first arrives. Hopefully if everything goes according to plan we should be headed back around mid-afternoon."

Happy to hear that they all would be coming home soon, yet nervous about what they were planning to do Beth tried not to let her nervousness show as she said,

"That's great. I know Sarah, me, and Garcia will be happy to have all of you back. The office is really quiet without Mick and Prophet there to fill it with their near constant bickering. Just remember to call Garcia and me if you guys need any more help technology wise."

Chuckling softly Sam replied,

"Don't worry honey we will. And since Julie has classes all day today and can't keep Sarah I know that you'll be taking her to the office with you, so I hope you three ladies have fun today. Either I or one of the guys will call when we've finished the case and are headed home."

Liking the sound of Sam's last idea Beth replied,

"Ok I can guarantee that Garcia and I will both be waiting by our phones for your call. Well I should go so I can finish getting Sarah ready to go to the office. You guys be safe out there today."

With an affirmative reply of will do and a final exchange of I love you's the two of them ended their morning call. Looking over to Sarah to see her completely finished with her breakfast Beth rose to her feet and freed Sarah from the confines of her highchair. Straddling Sarah awkwardly on her hip Beth headed back to Sarah's room to finish getting her ready for their day of fun.

Lying beneath the warm, comfortable sheets of the hotel room bed Mick and Gina were awoken from their slumber by the shrill noise of the digital alarm clock. With a single bash of his fist Mick silenced the annoying device. Rolling over back onto his side, reaching out his arm in search of Gina's body, all Mick found was empty, lukewarm sheets. Coming to realize that Gina was no longer in the bed next to him Mick's eyes popped open, his mind wide awake. As he brought himself into a vertical seated position Mick's eyes were already quickly scanning the dimly lit room for Gina.

Making out the bathroom's bright light shining from under its door Mick rocketed to his feet. Not wanting to startle Gina within her secluded area Mick approached the closed plain door as quietly as he could. His hand grasping the door knob Mick leaned towards the door in hopes of hearing something on the other side of the door. Though muffled by the wooden door Mick was able to distinguish the sound of someone puking into a toilet. Becoming worried about Gina's physical health Mick gently tapped on the door as he asked,

"Gina, are you alright in there, love? Do you think maybe you're coming down with something?"

Lingering by the door Mick waited for some sort of reply. Instead of a verbalized response Mick heard the sound of the toilet being flushed, followed by the door knob being unlocked from within the room. Feeling the knob begin to turn beneath his head Mick swiftly took a step back as the door swung open. Standing in its doorway with sweet still beaded on her forehead was Gina. Trying hard not to appear like she had just been caught red handed Gina gave Mick a weak smile as she shakily said,

"I'm fine Mick; something didn't sit well with my stomach. Don't worry."

Not believing a word Gina said Mick gave her a hard look as he crossed his arms across his chest. The granite hard look was enough to tell Gina that he didn't believe her words. Heaving a sigh of defeat Gina attempted to run her fingers through her snarled mess of hair but failed. Allowing her arm to drop back to her side Gina looked at Mick nervously as she said,

"Mick…I'm pregnant, seven weeks to be exact according to my doctor who confirmed the diagnosis when I went for my doctor's appointment two days ago…"

Completely and utterly shocked by the unexpected bombshell like news Mick stood unmoving like a stone wall as his brain slowly processed Gina's words. Then finally, like a person first waking from surgery, the words seemed to click within Mick's brain. A smile of genuine happiness spread across Mick's face as he pulled Gina into his arms. As Gina relaxed into his arms Mick asked,

"Why didn't you tell me, both when you first speculated, and when you got it confirmed? I would have gone with you to the doctors had I had known."

Peering up at Mick with a guilty expression upon her own face Gina replied,

"I was a little afraid to tell you. I wasn't sure how you would react. I figured I would wait till after the doctor confirmed it to tell you, but then we got assigned this case, and I just couldn't find the right time to tell you. But I'm relieved to see that you're happy about the news."

The smile now nearly splitting his face in two, Mick tightened his grip around Gina slightly as he said,

"Oh I'm not just happy love, I'm ecstatic. We're getting married, and are going to have a baby. I can honestly say that this is one of the happiest moments of my life."

Bending his head down Mick captured Gina's smile encased lips in a quick love filled kiss. With the smile still upon her lips as they separated Gina allowed a soft laugh pass through her parted lips as she replied,

"Again, I'm happy and relieved about your reaction. Hopefully that means you can help me break both sets of news to my parents and sister…" A mixed expression of fear and panic spread across Mick's face, "But we can deal with that when the time comes. Preferably after we close this case, maybe a week after, just to be safe."

Seeming to like her split second idea a look of agreeable relief washed over Mick's face. With an added nod of his head in agreement Mick guided Gina away from the bathroom so they could quickly get dressed to meet Sam and Prophet back at the police station.

Half an hour later the four active members of the Red Cell team were found seated around the small wooden table within their makeshift conference room. Also in their company, standing against the wall near the room's open door was Detective Nelson. Noting the attentive expressions upon Mick's, Gina's, and Prophet's faces Sam began,

"Ok, so according to the College's Dean, with whom I talked to over the phone earlier this morning, Travis Baylor is scheduled to work on the campus' grounds at 11:30. But what he doesn't know is that we, along with Detective Nelson and some of his men are going to be there to meet him when he first arrives. Now, to be sure that Travis can't run from us we're going to split up into small groups on every side of the building. Gina, you and I will be waiting at the main north entrance, Prophet and Mick, you two will be waiting at the south entrance while Detective Nelson and his men cover the east and west sides of the building. Like always we will all be wearing our vests especially with the possibility that Travis will arrive at the campus with his rifle already in hand. Now, unless any of you have any additional questions, let's get ready to move out."

With no additional questions the Red Cell team rose simultaneously from the table. As they made their way to the room's open door Prophet couldn't help but notice the hint of a smile upon Mick's lips as well as a glint of excitement in his eyes. Knowing that their current plan of action wasn't the cause of the duel expressions upon his friend's face Prophet, while falling into step with the British agent, asked,

"So are you going to tell me what's got you so happy and your eyes filled with excitement? Cause I know it's got nothing to do with our current plan of action, it's something completely different and unrelated, so what is it?"

Even though he knew that he had been caught Mick worked to keep his face appear neutral as he replied,

"It's nothing that's important enough to reveal at the moment Mate. But maybe I'll fill you in on it once this case is finally closed."

A little disappointed that Mick had completely sidestepped his inquisitive questions Prophet managed to hide it from his insightful partner. Pushing the feelings of curiosity and disappointment to the back of his mind Prophet began preparing himself mentally for their upcoming task at hand.


	6. Capturing Travis Baylor

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in the story. Just so those of you who are reading my story know, classes start tomorrow for me, so that means I may not be able to update as often as I normally do, but I will try to update as often as I can. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 6- Capturing Travis Baylor

At five minutes to 11:30 the campus grounds appeared abandoned with not a single student or faculty member is sight. But the fact that classes were currently in session all throughout the campus probably had something to do with it. Still, it seemed eerie to look out onto the grounds and not see a single person; at least it did for Gina. Standing within the main north entrance with Sam by her side the two agents continued to scan the deserted stretch of campus grounds. Based on the chatter they could hear from their ear pieces the appearance of a deserted campus could be seen around the entire building. For the millionth time in just the past half hour Gina glanced down at her watch. Finding that it was finally 11:30 Gina turned to Sam and said,

"It's 11:30. Travis Baylor should be here now."

At the same time that Sam gave a nod of his head in agreement a black truck overflowing with grounds keeping tools made its way through the car filled parking lot. From the sun's bright rays Sam and Gina were able to catch a glimpse of the driver, it was Travis Baylor. His arrival now confirmed Gina relayed the message to Mick, Prophet, Detective Nelson, and the few members of the Harrisonburg PD.

As they watched Travis pull up and park his truck in front of the main building both Gina and Sam retrieved their weapons from their holsters as they waited for Travis to climb out of his vehicle. Watching round the truck and begin to make his way in their direction Sam and Gina wasted little time in making their move. Guns raised before them Sam and Gina burst through the building's main doors, stopping Travis in his tracks as Sam said,

"Travis Baylor, FBI. Stop right where you are, you are under arrest for the murders of Amanda Sherman, Tiara Jackson, and Marissa Rivers. Put your hands up where we can see them."

Of course instead of complying with Sam's orders Travis turned around and bolted in the direction of the west side of the building. While giving a quick heads up to the officers posted on the west side of the building as well as everyone else Gina and Sam ran in pursuit of Travis. As they rounded the corner of the building they found Travis standing still facing the two officers with their weapons drawn and pointed at him. Behind the two officers Gina and Sam could see Mick and Prophet making their way up from the south entrance.

Noticing the increased number of operatives with weapons Travis raised his hands above his head in apparent surrender. In reaction to this response Mick, who was now the closest to Travis, lowered his weapon, placing it back within its holster as he slowly approached Travis. Just as Mick grasped Travis' wrists to lock them in cuffs Travis flung his head backwards and smacked Mick directly in the face. Even though his nose bled profusely and he now sported a split lip, Mick's grip upon Travis' wrists never slacked, if anything it tightened. With a gloating smile upon his face Mick continued to shove Travis in Sam's direction as he said,

"Nice try, I bet you were hoping that I was going to release my hold on you and grab my face in reaction to your actions. Fortunately I have been hurt worse on the job in the past years, so your little act was literally nothing to me."

Travis Baylor chose to remain quiet with only a frown upon his face as Mick and Prophet passed him over to Detective Nelson and his men. As the two of them watched Detective Nelson's men maneuver Travis Baylor into their squad car Gina slowly made her way over to stand in front of Mick. Just staring at Mick's split lip and bleeding nose was enough to make Gina wince in pain. Raising her hand Gina reached out and lightly touched Mick's cheek close to his split lip. Covering her hand with his own Mick gave Gina a reassuring smile as he said,

"I'm perfectly fine love, honest. He didn't even break my nose; just hit the cartilage part of it. But even though he didn't break it, it still hurts like hell."

As Gina returned the smile Prophet held out a piece of cloth for Mick to take as he said,

"Yep, and it's going to hurt for a while. When we get back either to the station or headquarters, you're going to want to put some ice on it. But for now how about you just wipe off some of the blood so people can look at you without feeling sick to their stomachs."

Chuckling softly at Prophet's comment Mick accepted the cloth and started to gently dab at his injured nose. While holding the material to his nose Mick turned back to face Gina and asked,

"You don't think this will make me look less dashing, do you?"

Pretending to ponder over the question for a few seconds Gina, upon seeing the worried expression spread across Mick's face, couldn't stop the smile that spread across her own face as she replied,

"Oh no, if anything I think it will make you look ever more dashing."

From beside them Prophet gave a snort of laughter at hearing Gina's response; with a matching smile upon his face Prophet said,

"Oh man, you guys should hear what you two sound like when you're talking to one another. It's sometimes a little gross to watch."

Pulling Gina into his arms Mick smiled over to his friend while saying,

"Well then don't watch if it grosses you out."

Continuing to smile Prophet shook his head in a mock helpless manner as he turned away from the love birds. Retrieving his cell phone from within his pocket Prophet made his way over to stand beside Sam. Wiggling the phone in his hand Prophet said,

"I figured I'd call Beth and Garcia and let them know we've caught Travis Baylor, and give them a heads up on Mick's new facial appearance."

Taking a moment to consider Prophet's proposal Sam nodded his head as he replied,

"That's a good idea Prophet. We wouldn't want Beth or Garcia to be upset when they first see Mick, or for that matter, angry because we didn't forewarn them. You yourself Prophet, know how angry Beth can get thanks to her added hormones, you've been a victim of it many times throughout this pregnancy."

Based on the expression upon Prophet's face the memories of said experiences were playing through his mind. Giving his head a quick shake Prophet nodded his head once as he said,

"You're right Sam."

Having dialed Garcia's number Prophet raised his phone to his ear…

Back at the headquarters Beth continued to pace back and forth in front of one of the giant windows. Ever since Sam had told her of their plan of action for that morning Beth had felt nervous and restless. She hated having no idea of what was going on with her fellow teammates, the suspense felt as if it was going to suffocate her.

Swiveling her chair around away from her computer Garcia made it so that she was facing Beth. After watching Beth make two more consecutive laps in front of the window Garcia knew that it was time for Beth to stop pacing and sit down and relax. With that thought in mind Garcia said,

"Beth, please come sit down and relax. If you continue pacing like this then all you'll end up doing is wearing a hole in the floor. Come on sweetie, come sit down and stop worrying about the rest of the team; they said that they would call if they required our help, or to inform us of their successful capture of Travis Baylor and that they are headed home. We just have to be patient and wait."

Pausing in her tracks Beth took a moment to look over at Sarah, who was laying sound asleep upon the room's small sofa. Bracing a hand on her lower back Beth turned and began waddling her way back to the table. As she slowly lowered herself into the chair Beth looked at Garcia and smirked as she replied,

"Yeah Garcia I guess you're right…"A hiss of pain passed through Beth's teeth as she rubbed her hand in a circular motion at the base of her rib cage, "OOHH, and apparently the little guy agrees with you as well, he just kicked me in the ribs. I guess it's his own way of telling me to sit down and relax."

With a smirk of her own on her face Garcia opened her mouth to reply, but before she could the phone started to ring. Placing the phone on speaker Garcia answered,

"Portable office of Penelope Garcia, how can I be of service?"

Through the phone they could hear a faint laugh as Prophet replied,

"Hey Garcia, is Beth there with you? I have something to tell the two of you."

Still gently rubbing at her lower rib cage Beth replied,

"Yeah Prophet I'm here. What do you have to tell us? Did everything go ok with the plan to capture Travis Baylor?"

Heaving a soft sigh Prophet said,

"The plan went ok, we captured Travis Baylor, but not before he hurt someone…"

Knowing that Prophet was pausing for dramatics Garcia rolled her eyes as she glanced over to Beth. But when she saw Beth's face paled in fear Garcia quickly grasped Beth's hand and squeezed it as she replied,

"Prophet, your dramatic pause is scaring Beth. So can you please cut it out, and tell us whatever it is you have to tell us?"

To hear that his pause was scaring Beth Prophet was quick to reply,

"Sorry Beth I didn't mean to scare you. Mick was the one whom Travis Baylor hurt; he flung his head backwards and smacked Mick in the face while Mick was cuffing him. But Mick's fine, he just has a split lip and a bloody nose."

Color slowly returned to Beth's face as she listened to Prophet's reassuring, apologetic words. Relieved that no one was seriously injured Beth replied,

"It's ok Prophet, you couldn't have known how either of us would react to your dramatic pause. I guess that because I've spent most of the morning worrying about the four of you guys that I made myself susceptible to your antics."

Relief filled Prophet's voice as he said,

"Thanks Beth. Ok, so once Travis Baylor is officially handed over to the Harrisonburg PD and is booked then we will finally be headed home to headquarters. Do you want Sam to call when we're officially on the road?"

Taking another quick glance over to Sarah still fast asleep Beth replied,

"You can tell Sam that he can call if he wants to. Maybe then Sarah will have awoken from her nap and can hear her daddy's voice over the phone again. You guys have a safe trip back."

In an affirmative tone Prophet said,

"We will Beth, and I will tell Sam about calling you guys once we are starting home. See y'all soon. Bye."

Hearing Prophet disconnect on the other end of the line Garcia ended the call. Seeing Beth continuing to rub circle patterns on her stomach Garcia asked,

"You ok Beth, did he kick you again?"

Giving Garcia a small reassuring smile Beth shook her head no,

"No he didn't kick me, I think my heart stopping for just a second at Prophet's dramatic pause may have frightened him. He now will not stop moving, and is all over the place."

Brining her attention to the materials upon the table Beth's eyes began to scan them as she said,

"He me find something I can throw at and hit Prophet with. If he thinks I'm going to forgive him that quickly for scaring me like that then he is sadly mistaken."

With a mischievous glint in her eyes Garcia helped Beth search for something to hit Prophet with when he returned. In the end the two women decided to use one of Beth's numerous tightly packed stress balls to hit Prophet with. Now all they had to do was wait for the team and specified target to return home…


	7. Coming Home

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I have been experiencing problems with my own laptop, and am now using my sister's old one while mine is stuck at Staples. Not to mention losing power thanks to Hurricane Irene. Like always send me a review to let me know what you think. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 7- Coming Home

A little over an hour later pulling the SUV up to the curb in front of their hidden headquarters Sam couldn't help but feel happy to finally be home at their own headquarters. Just as Prophet had asked him Sam had phoned Beth, and after saying hi to a giggling Sarah, had informed them of their departure from Harrisonburg. Eager to see his wife and daughter as well as Garcia Sam quickly climbed out of the vehicle. All around the vehicle Sam could hear Prophet, Mick, and Gina getting out as well, falling into step behind him on the pavement.

As they slowly made their way through the now empty gym the four of them could feel the cheerful mood that filled the atmosphere. Climbing the steps leading to the office door the sound of a child's laughter could be heard through the door. Smiles spread across the four agents' faces as they listened to the wondrous sound. Entering the pass code as fast as he could Sam opened the door. Stepping through the now open door the four agents were greeted by the smiling faces of Sarah, Beth, and Garcia.

Seeing Sam and her aunt and uncles walk into the conference room Sarah immediately started trying to wiggle off of Beth's lap upon which she had been sitting. Understanding what Sarah was trying to do Beth lowered the newly energized toddler to the floor. The minute her feet touched, the floor Sarah bolted towards Sam, who crouched down to meet her at her own level with a hug. Keeping her chosen ammunition hidden Beth waited for the perfect opportunity as Mick, Gina, and Prophet continued to make their way into the room. Her eyes squarely upon Prophet Beth watched as he placed his bag on top of the long wooden table, a relaxing expression already upon his face. Realizing that his position was perfect Beth raised her stress ball ammunition, quickly took aim, and hurled it directly at Prophet's head.

Oblivious to the fact of being chosen as a human target or forewarned of the approaching object Prophet was unable to defend himself as the blue ball hit him directly on the head. Shaking away the arrangement of spinning stars within his head Prophet looked around in search of the perpetrator. As he looked at Beth Prophet could see a smile of achievement beginning to spread across her face; he knew who had thrown the ball. Rubbing the spot where the ball had made impact with his head Prophet asked,

Ow Beth, what was that for? It really hurt."

Continuing to smile Beth placed her hand upon her swollen abdomen as she replied,

"That was for nearly scaring me half to death with your dramatic pause when you called to give us the heads up about Mick. Not only did you scare me but you also seemed to have frightened the baby. Ever since you called he hasn't stopped moving, and has been all over the place."

Standing a few chairs down from Prophet Mick started to chuckle as he said,

"And she got you good Mate. You yourself should have known that even though she said she forgave you that Beth would still find a way to get back at you. And you call yourself a profiler; even I know that Beth is the type of person that gets revenge for certain things that happen to her. Why do you think I've never tried anything big against her? Because I know that she will return it tenfold against me. I guess you just learned a valuable lesson."

Looking over to Mick was a slightly irritated expression upon his face Prophet replied,

"Thank you for those insightful words Mr. Smarty-pants."

Coming to stand beside Mick, grasping his hand within her own, Gina looked from Mick to Prophet as she said,

"Alright boys, that's enough. There was no real harm done."

Wearing a slightly less irritated expression upon his face now Prophet quietly replied,

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you weren't hit in the head by a rock hard stress ball."

Untangling herself from Sam's arms Sarah made her way over to Prophet. Stretching her arms up above her head Sarah asked,

"Phet up?"

A smile replaced the irritated expression on Prophet's face as he complied with the toddler's request. Looking at Prophet's head as if she could see the exact spot where the ball had made impact Sarah then asked,

"Phet, owie?"

Prophet, as well as everyone else, laughed at the cuteness of Sarah's inquisitive question. Not sure why everyone laughed a confused expression appeared on Sarah's little face. Continuing to smile sweetly at her Prophet replied,

"It's ok sweetie, we all just thought what you said was cute. Yes I have an owie, but I will be ok."

Truly unable to help himself Mick walked over to stand behind Prophet's shoulder; smiling lovingly at Sarah, he said,

"Yeah Sarah Uncle Phet's owie doesn't hurt because he's a big brave boy."

Choosing not to comment directly to Mick's face on his remark Prophet simply shook his head at Sarah as he whispered,

"Your Uncle Mick is trying to be funny, but he's not doing a very good job."

Shaking his own head in mock disappointment Sam cut in,

"Ok, I think it's time I put a stop to this before it escalates out of control…"Sam glanced around at everyone in the room, "Now, since we've finished this case, I say we leave the report write ups till Monday, and head on over to Mine and Beth's apartment to celebrate the closing of the case, and not to mention celebrate Mick and Gina's engagement."

Cheeks blushing pink with embarrassment Gina quickly looked around at her teammates before her eyes stopped on Mick's calmed face. Seeing the unspoken question both on her face and within her eyes Mick responded by giving a single inconspicuous nod of his head as he squeezed her hand for encouragement. Inhaling a deep breath of courage Gina turned her gaze back to her fellow friends and teammates; a small smile began to spread across her face as she said,

"That is not the only thing that Mick, myself, as well as the rest of you can celebrate for…I just found out a few days ago myself, and I only just told Mick this morning…I'm pregnant."

Feeling good about finally sharing her secret with everyone the small smile upon Gina's face grew into one of pure happiness. A shock induced silence filled the room as the rest of the Red Cell team grasped at the importance of the news that was just spilt. The silence didn't last long however, after just a little over a minute the silence was broken by a high pitched squeal of excitement from Garcia. Racing around the table Garcia was quick to close the distance between herself and Gina, whom she pulled into a love filled congratulatory hug. As if Garcia's squeal had broken the cold as ice stupor the rest of the team converged to offer their congratulations as well. After struggling a little to stand from her seat Beth waddled as fast as her legs could go to join the gathering on the other side of the table. Embracing Gina the best she could because of her enormously swollen abdomen Beth couldn't help but grin as she said,

"Well I guess these guys aren't going to catch a break this time; they are going directly from dealing with my pregnancy hormones to yours. I sure hope they can handle it, but if they can survive my wicked and annoying hormones then they can probably survive anything…" Beth noted the nervousness shining brightly in Gina's eyes, "How about when we get to the apartment us three girls go into the kitchen and have girl talk? You can ask me any questions or concern you may have about being pregnant."

Needing only a second to consider Beth's offer Gina nodded her head in agreement while Garcia also nodded as she said,

"Oh you girls know I can't say no to girl talk or any type of conversation for that matter. Besides I want a chance to get a closer look at this gorgeous ring upon Gina's finger, and to hear of Mick's reaction to the news."

Only a few feet away, standing between Sam and Prophet, the girls could hear Mick as he mumbled,

"Oh lord, will the torture never end? What have I done recently to become the victim of all this?"

Walking behind Mick on his way to stand beside Beth Sam placed his hand upon Mick's shoulder as he in mock glumness replied,

"I don't know man, but I do know what can help you- a beer. It will help you unwind and maybe even realize the reason for why you've become the latest victim of the ladies' gossip."

Still continuing to rub circles on her swollen abdomen as Sam came to stand behind her Beth turned to face him and with a helpless, pleading look in her eyes, asked,

"And maybe before all the celebrating starts, you can get your unborn son to calm down, and persuade him some how to stop kicking my ribs, please?"

Giving her a reassuring smile Sam covered Beth's hands upon her abdomen with his own as he replied,

"I'll see what I can do Beth, but I'm not making any promises. He may just need to work out his feelings of fright on his own."

Watching as Beth gave an accusing glare to Prophet Sam decided that it was time that he did something before Beth tried to hurt Prophet again. Giving Beth's hand that was still positioned near her rib cage a gentle squeeze to gain her attention Sam said,

"Alright Beth, why don't you, me, and Sarah go on ahead to the apartment so that we can make sure that everything is set before everyone else arrives. And in the free time we have in between I will try to get the little guy to calm down."

Trying to conceal a wince of pain from the baby's contact with her rib cage yet again Beth quietly nodded her head in agreement. Seeing her wince and choosing not to comment Sam went to retrieve Sarah from Prophet's arms while Beth collected Sarah's diaper bag. With everything together Beth came to stand beside Sam and Sarah. Looking around at the rest of their team Sam asked,

"So I guess we'll see you guys at the apartment in about an hour, hour and a half?" Sam turned to Sarah, "Say bye-bye Sarah, you'll see everyone again in a little while."

Waving her little hand around to everyone Sarah said,

"Bye-bye."

After seeing everyone smile and wave in return Sam, Beth, and Sarah headed out the conference room door. As they walked through the deserted gym a list of things that needed to be checked and completed was already forming in Beth's minds.


	8. Surprise Guest Approaches

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post it, I have been extremely busy with both work and school. Like always enjoy:)**

Chapter 8- Surprise guest Approaches

Nearly half an hour till the rest of the team was to arrive the apartment was set. With everything on her mental check list completed; well almost everything on her list was complete, the baby had yet to calm down, Beth lounged on the sofa to try and relax. Seeing Beth squirming unsuccessfully to get comfortable on the sofa, Sam made his way over. Standing before Beth and peering down at her with a knowing smirk upon his face Sam asked,

"Since we have some time before the rest of the team arrives would you like for me to try and work my magic?"

A look of pure relief filled Beth's face as she nodded her head. Right after Sam seated himself on the sofa Beth allowed herself to collapse against his chest. Wrapping his arms around Beth Sam then placed his hand upon her swollen abdomen. Like all the times before Sam's hands were like magic; as soon as his hands made contact with her stomach the baby's crazy movements calmed down.

Overjoyed by the baby's new calm behavior Beth peered lovingly up at Sam as she said,

"I swear Sam your hands are like magic. Both Sarah and this little guy have immediately calmed down just by you touching my stomach. To be honest, I'm a little jealous of this ability that you have."

Giving her his charming smile Sam used his free hand to sweep Beth's hair from her shoulder as he replied,

"You have your own magic Beth; you are one of the greatest mothers, and you are one hell of a profiler. Everyone's magic is different, and it just so happens that those are the two areas that your magic resides in…"

As he finished speaking Sam bent his head down and began to caress Beth's newly exposed neck with light, gentle kisses. Relishing in the feeling of Sam's kisses upon her neck Beth leaned her head back, stretching her neck out even more in the process, in pleasure. Wanting to return the feeling of pleasure that he had given her Beth turned her head and captured Sam's lips in a passionate kiss. Not wanting to waste any more time within their moment of interlocked bliss Beth deepened the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss the need for air separated the love bird couple. Breathing deeply as they replenished their air supply Beth and Sam continued to cuddle in each other's arms.

The sound of a high pitched joyful giggle alerted the couple to Sarah's approach. Teetering slightly Sarah joined her parents on the sofa, making herself comfortable curled up next to Beth. Not wanting to disrupt the loving moment with their daughter Sam and Beth kept their positions on the sofa. Enjoying the nice quiet bonding that was taking place Beth closed her eyes as she continued to lay in Sam's arms. Even though her eyes were closed Beth was still able to hear the sound of four pairs of feet walking quietly into the room. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who the footsteps belonged to; their team members had finally arrived.

Not quite ready to open her eyes just yet Beth kept her eyes closed as she remained in her current position. Hearing the faint sound of an object being pulled from a pocket Beth knew immediately what it was and who it was that was doing it. Keeping her eyes closed Beth raised her hand and pointed in the direction that she had heard the footsteps in as she said,

"Mick Rawson if you take that picture like I know you're about to do, I will take your phone and hide it somewhere where you will never find it."

Feeling Sam shake with laughter beside her Beth finally opened her eyes. Looking over to the spot where her friends stood gathered together Beth was able to see Mick return his phone back inside his coat pocket with an expression of guilt on his face. Standing beside him Prophet was also shaking with laughter as he turned to Mick and said,

"Man you are becoming such an easy target for people to threaten and blackmail. It really is hilarious."

In return Mick gave Prophet a mocking sarcastic laugh, which caused everyone to laugh as well. As Sam helped Beth rise to her feet Sarah swiftly launched herself into Garcia's ever awaiting arms. Keeping his arm securely around Beth's waist Sam continued to laugh softly as he turned to Mick with a smile and said,

"Man, if you want to plan on surviving the next eight and a half months you had better start thoroughly thinking through everything you think of doing, by doing that you extend your life span expectancy by a little each time."

By the smirk that was currently taking refuge on Sam's face everyone could tell that Sam was joking about the last part, but that didn't stop Beth from delivering a quick death glare in his direction. A second later, as if it were never there to begin with, the glare disappeared from Beth's face.

Her face having returned back to its usual calm composure Beth glanced over to Gina and Garcia, who were waiting so they could adjourn to the kitchen and begin their girl talk, before looking around to Sam, Prophet, and Mick, and asked,

"Ok boys, since us girls are heading into the kitchen for our agreed upon girl talk, would the three of you like for us to get you each a beer? We can also go ahead and get you some ice for your nose Mick; it's already starting to bruise slightly."

It didn't even take five seconds for Sam, Prophet, and Mick to nod their heads simultaneously as Mick added,

"I think some ice would be wonderful Beth, thank you. I'm not too fond of the idea of resembling Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer."

While choosing to keep his mouth shut it was obvious that Prophet was trying to picture the possible resemblance between Mick and the famous red-nosed reindeer within his mind, the grin threatening to split his face in two was a dead giveaway. With their orders confirmed and knowing which brand each of them preferred Beth started to waddle her way towards the kitchen with Gina, Garcia, along with Sarah right behind her.

Walking into the fairly moderate-sized kitchen both Beth and Gina made a B-line for the refrigerator, Beth collecting the preferred alcoholic beverages while Gina procured the ice for Mick's bruising nose. Screwing the ice pack's top into place Gina laid the container of condensed frozen liquid on the counter. Turning to see how Beth was fairing with the drinks Gina found Beth in the middle of uncapping the three bottles. It's amazing how heightened a person's senses can become when pregnant; even though Gina was standing down the counter from Beth and the bottles of beer it didn't matter, she was still able to pick up the scents of each beer as it was uncapped. The combined smells of the three beers overwhelmed Gina, causing a wave of nausea to wash over her. Her face shaded in green Gina bolted for the sink to expel the last remaining contents of her stomach. The wave of nausea having been extinguished Gina raised her head up from the sink's depths, and was met by identical looks of concern from Garcia and Beth. Leaving the beer bottles where they stood on the counter Beth waddled over to Gina and placed her hand on Gina's back as she said,

"That was some major throwing up you just did. Are you feeling better now, or are you still a little nauseous?"

Smiling reassuringly Gina shook her head no as she replied,

"No I'm fine now, the nausea is completely gone. It just hit me all of a sudden, the combined smells of those three beers just made me want to hurl."

Knowing exactly what Gina was talking about Beth nodded her head in understanding as she said,

"I know exactly what you mean, but just think, the nausea becomes easier to deal with as your pregnancy progresses."

A groan escaped Gina's lips as she replied,

"You mean I have to put up with this during the entire pregnancy?"

Beth gave Gina a dejected look,

"Not necessarily, each pregnancy is different, but it is an unfortunate possibility. But the good thing is that is worse at the beginning of the pregnancy, and usually lightens up as the pregnancy progresses…" Beth glanced over to the three beer bottles and then to the ice pack, "Here, you stay here with Sarah while Garcia and I take the guys' their beers, as well as Mick his ice."

Seeing Gina nod her head wordlessly Beth and Garcia split the four objects between the two of them before making their way back into the living room. As if he had read their minds and knew their current plan of action Prophet was already standing there waiting for them beside the partial wall partition. Without a second thought Beth handed over the two cold beer bottles to Prophet, while Garcia, carrying the third beer bottle and ice pack, continued on her route to the living room; returning to Beth's side a second later. Turning around on their heels simultaneously the two of them made their way back inside the kitchen. Still standing by the counter and occupying Sarah with a game of Patty Cake Gina waited for their return. When Gina had finished the rhyme Garcia rejoined Gina and Sarah at the counter. Coming to stand beside Gina with an excited smile on her face Garcia said,

"Ok, ok let me see it, let me see the gorgeous ring."

With an embarrassed smile upon her own face Gina complied with Garcia's wishful request. Staring down at the shining diamond on Gina's finger Garcia's eyes widened in amazement. As she stood there and watched their bespectacled friend continue to stare at the engagement ring in amazement Beth, though experiencing a slight discomfort, couldn't help but laugh softly. As the minutes ticked by Garcia finally tore her eyes away from Gina's ring and proceeded to ask of Mick's reaction to the news of his impending fatherhood. Though she was curious to hear about Mick's reaction Beth couldn't seem to concentrate on Gina's words. The discomfort had increased significantly over the past few minutes, and was quickly turning into an intensely unbearable pain.

Unable to bear the newly intensified pain Beth, with one hand grasping at her abdomen, while the other grasped the island's counter top, let out a low exclamation of pain as she doubled over in said pain. Hearing Beth's exclamation Gina and Garcia stopped their conversation, and upon seeing Beth in her doubled over state, rushed to her side, Wrapping an arm across Beth's shoulders Gina peered down at Beth's pain filled face as she asked,

"Beth what is it? Did the baby kick you in the ribs again?"

Before Beth could find her voice to reply Garcia interceded,

"I don't think the baby kicked her in her ribs. It's something else, I just hope I'm wrong about what I think is happening."

Having found her voice Beth shook her head no as she panted,

"Baby didn't kick me…Intense pain in lower back and stomach…Think I'm having a contraction."

From the unsurprised look upon Garcia's face, her suspicions were just confirmed. Then, as the contraction subsided Beth's deep breathing abruptly stopped; raising her head Beth, with her eyes the size of silver dollars, looked from Gina to Garcia as she said,

"Oh God, I think my water just broke."

Sure enough, peering down at Beth's feet they could see a puddle of water forming on the floor. After glancing to one another, and wearing the same nervous expression Gina and Garcia returned their gazes to Beth as she gingerly asked,

"Can you two help me get to the living room? I need to fill Sam in on what's happening."

Without hesitation both Gina and Garcia nodded their heads as Gina asked in reply,

"Do you think you can walk, or do you need us to help support you?"

Scrunching her eyes shut slightly Beth nodded her head as she replied,

"I can walk, but we need to start moving now, I can already feel the next contraction starting to form…"

Right then, a whimper came from the counter. Upon hearing the sound all three women knew that Sarah, as if she knew that their attentions were elsewhere, was trying to grab their attention to remind them of her presence. Without needing a single word of instruction Garcia hurried over to the worried counter; as she lowered Sarah to the floor Garcia said,

"It's ok Sarah, go to your daddy. Go on."

With a look of keen awareness shining brightly in her eyes Sarah turned to gaze into Beth's pain filled face. Knowing that Sarah was seeking her reassurance Beth nodded her head as she persuaded,

"Go on honey, go to daddy. Mommy, Aunt G, and Aunt Pen will be there in a minute, go on."

As if sensing both the sincerity and pain in Beth's voice Sarah gave a nod of her head in apparent understanding before she bolted like a rocket through the kitchen doorway and into the living room with Sam and the rest of the guys. Knowing that she needed to get a move on before the next contraction hit Beth steadied herself, then with Gina and Garcia on either side of her Beth started making her way towards the door. But just as she took her first few steps Beth could already feel the contraction building. Trying to remain calm as well as control her breathing Beth started taking deep breaths while grasping onto her swollen abdomen once again. Just as they reached the door frame of the kitchen's doorway the pain from the building contraction became too much for Beth to handle in silence and alone. Stopping abruptly in her tracks Beth grabbed onto the doorframe and used it to brace herself as she doubled over in pain. Unable to contain the amount of pain she was enduring to herself Beth let loose a howl of pain.

**A few minutes ago:**

Over in the living room, spread out from one another on the sofa, and sipping their beers was Sam, Mick, and Prophet. With a curious smile upon his face Prophet turned to Mick and asked,

"So how do you feel about becoming a father? It's alright to admit that you're scared if you are, it's just us guys here."

Ignoring Prophet's last statement Mick lowered the beer bottle from his lips as he replied,

"I am a little nervous, but as you and Sam both know, I literally raised Jenna since she was little after our parents were killed, this is just about the same thing…Just slightly different in some ways."

His smile becoming one of intrigue because of his British friend's final words Prophet opened his mouth to question Mick but before he could utter a word he was interrupted by Sarah's rocketing entrance into the room. Flying directly towards Sam Sarah latched herself onto Sam's legs. Peering down at his toddler of a daughter Sam could see a spark of urgency shining brightly within her eyes. Wondering what could cause the look of turmoil to fill Sarah's face Sam swiftly lifted her up, placing her on his lap. Keeping his eyes locked with Sarah's Sam tentatively asked,

"Sarah, honey, what's wrong? Can you tell daddy what's wrong?"

Using her tiny hand Sarah pointed in the direction of the kitchen as she replied,

"Mommy, owie"

Perplexed by Sarah's response Sam shared glances with Mick, and Prophet. Confusion plastered both Prophet's and Mick's faces as they tried to comprehend what Sarah had said; unable to come up with an appropriate response Prophet looked back to Mick and Sam and asked,

"Mommy, owie? Is she saying that something's going on with Beth? I mean if something was happening Gina or Garcia would let us know, right?"

Sam nodded his head in agreement but before he could open his mouth to speak they heard Beth's pain filled howl coming from the kitchen doorway…

**A/N: Don't be mad with how I ended the chapter. I did it like this because I didn't want this chapter to be extremely long. I promise everything will continue in the next chapter, but I can't promise you that I won't do anymore cliffhangers, I think I'm beginning to like using them;)**


	9. The Guest Arrives

**A/N: Here is the next chapter to the story. Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been really busy with work and school. This chapter was turning out to be longer than what I thought it would be. Hopefully it won't be too long for you to read. Please feel free to send me a review to tell me what you think. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 9- The Guest Arrives

The sound of Beth's pain filled howl was all it took for Sam to realize what was going on and to understand what Sarah had been trying to tell them. Gathering Sarah securely in his arms Sam shot up from the sofa, and nearly sprinted to the kitchen doorway with Prophet, and Mick hot on his tail. Upon seeing Beth doubled over in pain against the doorframe Sam knew what kind of situation was developing before his eyes. In a single fluid motion Sam transferred Sarah into Mick's ever open arms before rushing over to Beth's side. Placing his hand gently upon Beth's back Sam bent down so as to be on the same eye level with her. Noting that the expression of pain still covered Beth's face Sam began to gently rub circles on her back as he nervously asked,

"Beth, is it the baby? Is it time?"

Unable to speak due to still enduring the painful contraction Beth nodded her head. A feeling of panic started to set within Sam; frantically he turned to Gina and Garcia and asked,

"When, and how frequent?"

Taking a step closer to Beth Gina replied,

"The first contraction was a little over two minutes ago, but her water just broke like a minute ago, that's why we sent Sarah to join you guys while Garcia and I helped Beth get in there herself. And to answer your second question more specifically Sam, Beth's two contractions were only a minute and a half to two minutes apart."

Gina's words seemed to have no actual real affect on Sam. If anything, all it did appear to do was overwhelm him a little, but still just flowing through his head in one ear and out the other without registering in his brain. Turning to Prophet Sam said,

"Prophet, can you go grab a chair from the dining room so Beth can sit while I go gather her hospital bag from the hall closet?"

Nodding his head wordlessly Prophet turned and quickly made his way towards the dining room, coming back not even two minutes later with a chair as if he had time traveled. As Sam helped Beth sit down in the chair Beth shook her head no vigorously as she breathlessly said,

"No hospital"

Unlike with Gina's words, Beth's words did register in Sam's mind. Her response was not one he thought he would hear from Beth, especially at a time as immensely important as this. A mixture of shock and confusion covered Sam's face as he questioned,

"No hospital, what are you talking about Beth? Your water has already broken; we have to get you to a hospital."

Using her voice of reason Beth quickly countered,

"Sam, Gina just informed you that my two contractions were a minute and half to two minutes apart. If you try to get me to a hospital I can guarantee you that I will not make it there, and I am most certainly NOT having this baby in the back seat of my car or anyone else's for that matter."

A look of complete comprehension and understanding swept over Sam's face at Beth's words. Seeming to get into full preparation mode Sam quickly opened the top drawer of the desk next to Beth beneath the kitchen window and grabbed the pair of silver scissors. Turning to Prophet Sam handed him the scissors as he said,

"Prophet, go into the bathroom and grab the bottle of rubbing alcohol, then start to sanitize the scissors."

As Prophet started to make his way to the bathroom Sam turned to Mick and asked,

"Do you think you and Prophet can keep an eye on Sarah?"

With a reassuring smile Mick nodded his head,

"Of course Mate. We'll figure out something we can do to distract her from worrying about Beth."

Nodding his head in return Sam then turned back to Beth who was already breathing deeply through another contraction. Without hesitation Sam immediately resumed rubbing circles on Beth's back as he said,

"Ok Beth, I'm going to help you to the bedroom. Do you think you can walk through the contraction?"

Just from the amount of pain that covered her face Sam already knew Beth's answer, and sure enough, a second later Beth shook her head no. Rising to his full height and without breaking stride Sam bent down and lifted Beth into his arms bridal style. As he turned to head towards the bedroom Sam heard Gina speak up,

"Garcia and I are going to help you Sam."

With a single nod of his head in acknowledgement of Gina's words Sam started to make his way to the bedroom with Gina and Garcia not far behind. Marching through the bedroom door Sam placed Beth upon the bed, spreading the light grey blanket over her lap. Positioning himself at the end of the bed Sam turned to Garcia and Gina and said,

"I'm going to need you two ladies to stack pillows up behind Beth to help her sit up while I work on getting these wet clothes off her. Once I'm done with that I'm going to go gather a few supplies we'll need, I won't be long."

Giving silent nods of their heads Garcia and Gina worked as gently as they could to get Beth into the comfortable position that Sam asked for, just as they finished getting Beth propped up Sam rose from his seat at the end of the bed. Since Beth had already heard his intended course of action Sam quietly made his way to the door but paused when he heard Beth speak breathlessly,

"Sam, try to hurry…"

Seeing Sam officially leave the room Gina quickly climbed up on the bed to sit beside Beth, interlocking their left hands while Garcia did the same with their right hands as she seated herself on the outer side of the bed. Understanding what her friends were wordlessly telling her to do Beth squeezed both of their hands as she endured the last of the painful contraction. Heaving a sigh of relief when the contraction finally ended Beth looked back and forth between Gina and Garcia as she said,

"I don't understand why my labor is progressing so fast. I was in labor with Sarah for nineteen hours before I delivered, but with this one, I've been in labor not even an hour and it already feels like his head is between my legs…I don't think it'll be much longer till I have to push."

Wanting to calm and reassure her friend Garcia gently rubbed Beth's arm as she replied,

"I don't understand it either Beth, but from what I've heard every delivery is different. So don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright, it's just happening at a faster pace."

Relief flowed through Beth at Garcia's reassuring words. The relief however was short lived as another contraction rolled over her. Watching as Beth's face was contorted in pain from the contraction Gina's own face paled slightly in fear as she confessed,

"By watching you endure the pain of the contractions I'm becoming afraid myself about what my own labor and delivery will be like."

Taking a deep breath against the pain Beth gently squeezed Gina's hand as she huskily replied,

"Sorry Gina I don't mean to frighten you. Your labor and delivery will be entirely different from mine, and not nearly as painful, hopefully."

At that moment as Beth continued to breathe deeply against the pain there came a soft knock at the door. Turning all three of their heads towards the door they were greeted by the sight of Prophet standing in the doorway. As if being careful of where he stepped Prophet slowly walked into the room, carrying a bowl of water and a rag, as well as the silver scissors in his hands. Coming to stand beside Garcia Prophet looked at Beth anxiously as she continued to battle her current contraction. Unable to stand the somewhat strangled silence Prophet, motioning to the objects in his hands while placing them on the open space of the nightstand, said,

"Sam asked me to bring the scissors in here for him; the rag and bowl of water were my idea. I figured that a cool cloth might help soothe you Beth between contractions or even during labor…"

Prophet saw a look of sincere appreciation spread across Beth's face at his gesture. Shuffling his feet nervously while fighting a feeling of uncertainty Prophet asked,

"So how are you holding up Beth? Are you doing ok?"

The expression of pain returned to Beth's face as she stared at Prophet incredulously. After taking a deep breath to steady herself Beth replied,

"I'm in near constant excruciating pain Prophet, how do you think I feel?"

Having figured that she would bite his head off in response Prophet didn't let Beth's words affect him as he shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in surrender as he replied,

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you again if I did, but I was just wondering how you were doing and that was the only way I could think of to ask you. Mick and I have been worrying about you while sitting in the living room with Sarah."

Taking another deep breath against the contraction's pain filled attack Beth looked apologetically up at Prophet as she replied,

"Sorry for snapping at you Prophet, these contractions are murder. They hurt worse than getting shot, but I appreciate yours and Mick's concern."

Nodding his head in apparent understanding Prophet turned towards the door. Just as he reached the door Beth's eyes widened once again to the size of silver dollars. Turning her fear flooded eyes to Prophet's retreating back Beth said,

"Oh God, Prophet tell Sam to quicken his pace. I can feel the baby's head pressing even further down my cervix, and I'll probably feel the urge to push here shortly. Just…AHH!...Just tell him to hurry please!"

With his own eyes and face filled with panic Prophet quickly nodded his head as he zipped out of the room. Grabbing the dry rag from the nightstand Garcia submerged it in the bowl of water; as she rang it out a soft chuckle escaped Garcia's lips. Seeing the mixed look of pain and confusion on Beth's face as she dabbed the rag across her forehead Garcia explained,

"I'm not laughing at your escalating condition Beth I swear, I'm laughing at the panic expression that was on Prophet's face. I think you nearly scared him to death right then with your words."

Keeping her eyes shut tight as she squeezed both offered hands Beth, in a pain filled breathless voice, replied,

"Trust me Garcia, if I weren't currently experiencing this excruciatingly painful contraction I would be laughing with you. His face was priceless…"Beth glanced desperately from Gina to Garcia, "If I were to give you guys the combination to the gun safe, could one of you retrieve my gun so I can shoot Sam for doing this to me?"

Sharing a quick glance with each other Gina and Garcia simultaneously replied,

"No"

Feeling beaten and betrayed by her own girl friends Beth allowed her head to fall back against the pillows. Rubbing Beth's arm soothingly Gina said,

"Beth, you know that shooting Sam won't bring relief to your pain, nor is it an appropriate solution. If you remember I confiscated your gun when you contemplated shooting Sam when you were just starting to go into labor with Sarah."

Looking slightly annoyed at Gina's reprimand Beth quickly replied,

"Yes, yes I remember, but that doesn't mean I have to agree. Just wait till you go into labor, then you'll want nothing but to hurt Mick for getting you pregnant and putting you in the situation."

Gina smiled in agreement,

"I have no doubt that I will, but for right now focus on your breathing. Sam will be here any second."

Right then as if Gina's words had acted as his summons Sam flew into the room. Dropping the miscellaneous assortment of objects onto the bed Sam quickly resumed his previous position at the end of the bed. Looking around at the three women Sam said,

"Prophet told me that things in here were escalating and that you wanted me to hurry Beth. Do you think you can give me the details that Prophet left out?"

Hearing Sam's words Gina shook her head in mock disappointment, leave it to Prophet to panic over Beth's words and not tell Sam everything she asked him to say. Uncertain of who should be the one to speak Gina remained quiet, as did Garcia as Beth, still breathless, replied,

"What I asked Prophet to tell you, along with telling you to hurry, was that I could feel the baby's head pressing even further down my cervix, and that I would need to push shortly, but that's no longer the case Sam. I feel like I have to push NOW."

Making himself appear calm Sam gave a nod of his head. Grabbing hold of the end of the grey blanket Sam looked at Beth and said,

"Everything will be alright Beth, just continue taking deep breaths. But as you do that I need you to bend your legs up close to your chest like you did when you delivered Sarah. I'm going to check what I can see."

Leaning her head back against the pillows once again Beth complied with Sam's suggestions and began to breathe deeply against the onslaught of pain from yet another contraction. While giving Beth's hand a gentle squeeze for mental strength Gina caught a flash of movement from the end of the bed out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head Gina saw Sam rub his hand over his face as if trying to wipe something off, but to no real affect. Keeping her hand interlocked with Beth's while trying to hide the looks of curiosity and wonder upon her own face Gina inquisitively asked,

"What can you see Sam?"

An unexpected nervous sigh escaped Sam's lips as he gazed over to Gina and replied,

"I can…I can already start to see the baby's head."

A soft whimpered cry of defeat escaped Beth's lips; her eyes shined brightly with a look of pleading alight in them as she looked to Sam and said,

"Sam, I can't hold it any longer. This baby is coming NOW!"

Preparing himself mentally for the task at hand Sam had a determined look on his face as he gave a nod of his head and replied,

"Well I guess this is finally it. Ok Beth, take a deep breath to prepare yourself and then when you're ready give me a big push."

Nodding her head in return Beth closed her eyes as if trying to concentrate; unsure of her own strength during childbirth Beth loosened her grip on both Gina's and Garcia's hands while still holding onto them. Inhaling deeply Beth pressed her chin against her chest and gave a soft shrill scream as she started to push. Not a word was said about Beth's screams as they realized it helped her deal with the pains of labor. After five minutes of pushing Beth was gasping for breath, her hair wet and matted to her forehead from sweating. A sense of cool, soothing relief flowed over Beth as Garcia wiped the sweat from her forehead. Feeling the beginnings of another contraction, and knowing that she would have to resume pushing, Beth sent a glare down to Sam before she turned to look at Gina with a softened gaze as she panted,

"Gina I have two words you should keep in mind for when you deliver: hospital and epidural. Both will be your ally, and if for some reason you can't do one or either then it must be for an important and dire reason."

Catching Gina's affirmative nod in response Beth bore down and resumed pushing, releasing yet another shrill scream in the process. At the end of the bed, watching the results of Beth's hard work unfold, a smile began to spread over Sam's face. Letting out a huff of a laugh Sam darted his eyes up to Beth as he informatively explained,

"The head is just about out, keep going Beth, you're doing great."

Being the one to actually having the baby Beth was able to somewhat feel the baby's head being literally between her legs. Ignoring the feeling of tightness that came with the baby's head passing through her body Beth continued to concentrate on delivering the rest of the baby. After what seemed like forever but was really only a couple of minutes Sam, while grabbing the blue suction ball, looked up at Beth and said,

"The head is out."

A faint obstructed and choked cry could be heard from between Beth's legs; working quickly Sam removed all of the mucus and birthing fluid from the baby's mouth and nasal airways. Upon being cleared the baby let loose a high pitched cry with his powerful lungs; a cry that only a new born baby could do. Unshed tears of joy welled up in Beth's eyes at the sound of the baby's cry as she continued to push. Gradually, little by little Beth could feel the rest of the baby pass through her cervix. A feeling of true, immense relief filled Beth when she felt the last of the baby's body being expelled from her body.

Working on catching her breath Beth allowed herself to collapse against the stack of pillows. At the end of the bed in a soft cheerful voice Beth heard Sam saying,

"Hey there buddy, what'cha doing?" Placing the newly squirming baby on one of the three towels he had obtained Sam turned to Garcia, "Garcia, hand me the scissors from the nightstand, and then I'll need your help to cut the umbilical cord."

Wanting to help in any way that she could Garcia nodded her head as she let go of Beth's hand and rose to her feet. Grabbing the specified scissors Garcia walked over and joined Sam at the end of the bed. A smile spread over Garcia's face as her eyes fell upon the whimpering newborn as she held the scissors out for Sam. Receiving the scissors Sam motioned with his head to a small pile of zip ties on the bed as he instructed,

"Take one of those three zip ties and strap and lock it around the umbilical cord about the length of your thumb from the naval. Once you've done that take another tie and do the same thing a little farther up the cord, just be sure to have enough cord between the two so that when the cord is severed the ties remain attached."

With slightly nervously shaking hands Garcia began to fulfill Sam's instructions. As Garcia worked on her tiny assigned task Beth, having fully regained the use of her voice, asked,

"How does he look Sam?"

Raising his head to look at Beth Sam smiled wide as he proudly replied,

"He is perfect Beth, absolutely perfect. And based on the power of his lungs and the amount of whimpering he's still doing he will definitely, without a doubt, possess your head strong and slight verbally opinionated personality."

Noticing the return of the mischievous smile upon Sam's face Beth couldn't help but smile in return, being too tired to think of an adequate verbal retaliation in response. Having completed her assigned task, and having heard Sam's humorous remark Garcia had a smile upon her face as well as she informed,

"The ties are securely in place Sam; all that's left is to cut the cord."

In response to Garcia's words Sam instinctively raised the scissors, offering them to her. Knowing that it wasn't her rightful act to cut the cord Garcia shook her head no and pulled her hands away as she replied,

"Oh no big boss ma I'm not the one to cut the cord, that right is reserved for the father, which is you, so go ahead."

A sense of clarity and understanding covered Sam's face at Garcia's words. Holding the scissors in his hands the memory of being allowed to cut the cord after Sarah's birth streamed through his mind. Clearing the flash of a fond memory from his mind Sam hastened to severe the cord. The baby now freed from his anchored connection to Beth Sam proceeded to clear the birthing residue from the baby's skin with the second of the three gathered towels. Deeming his son, who was still squirming anxiously, clean, and presentable Sam tightly swaddled him in the third and last clean towel he had procured from the linen closet. Upon being tightly encased in the soft, warm material the baby immediately started to calm down.

Picking the baby up from the bed Sam cradled him in his arms as he smiled proudly at Beth before peering back down at the baby and said,

"Ok little guy, say hi to mommy."

As he spoke Sam extended his arms to Beth, who accepted the bundle with a smile of pure joy alight on her face. Gazing down at the wondrous occupant in her arms Beth allowed her built up tears of happiness and joy to fall down her face. Mesmerized by every single little detail Beth gently ran her fingers over the baby's head of curly black hair. Then as she gently caressed his soft, preciously smooth cheek Beth tearfully choked,

"Hey there little guy. You really wanted to make an entrance didn't you?"

Watching Beth continue to gaze lovingly down at the baby Gina couldn't help but smile and copy Beth's gentle action as she said,

"Beth, he is absolutely adorable. Was he worth all that tremendous pain you endured?"

Without lifting her gaze from the baby Beth nodded her head as she replied,

"Yes he was, he was worth every minute of it."

Looking back down at the silently content newborn Gina added,

"Just by looking at him I think he looks just like Sam."

Noticing the resemblance the smile upon Beth's face grew as she nodded her head again in agreement. From her newly current standing position at the end of the bed beside Sam Garcia smiled as she viewed the wonderfully happy portrait-like image before her. Looking back and forth from Sam to Beth Garcia asked,

"So do you guys already have a name picked out for this precious little guy?"

Both Beth and Sam nodded their heads affirmatively as Sam replied,

"Yes we have, his name is Wyatt Samuel Cooper."

At that moment Sam realized that even though the baby had been delivered, that their job still wasn't quite finished. Searching through the remaining supplies he had gathered Sam located the object her currently required: a white trash bag. Retrieving the bag Sam hastened to unfold it before turning to Garcia and saying,

"Garcia I need you to hold this trash bag open for me, ok? I'm going to need it to dispose of Beth's afterbirth once it's delivered."

As Garcia took the bag and proceeded to open it Sam returned his gaze to Beth. Placing his hand upon Beth's leg Sam was happy to see that he was able to gain her attention; as she returned his steady gaze Sam said,

"Ok Beth we're going to deliver the after birth now, so I need you to relax your body. I'm going to tug on the umbilical cord, if you feel like you need to push then feel free to do so, if not, then just keep relaxed and let me do all the work."

Nodding her head Beth quickly followed Sam's instructions and made her body relax, which wasn't a very hard task at all. As Sam tugged on the umbilical cord Beth felt a pop-like sensation form within her abdomen as the placenta was dislodged. Taking a deep breath Beth tried to refocus her mind on anything other than what was currently taking place within her own body. Without needing a second thought Beth stared down at little Wyatt, who stared back up at her. Peering down at the mirror image of her own chocolate brown eyes helped Beth remain relaxed and distracted for a little while until she experienced a tightened discomfort as the placenta began to descend her cervix.

Not wanting to have to endure the discomfort for an extended amount of time Beth decided to aid Sam in the simple delivery. Inhaling deeply Beth proceeded to give the placenta a helpful push down her cervix. After just one aiding push the placenta continued to descend, and was completely expelled from Beth's body. A second sigh of relief escaped Beth's lips when she felt the placenta leave her body; the delivery was finally over.

From his place at the end of the bed Sam continued to watch Beth as she gazed down at Wyatt with a relieved expression upon her face. Seeing how Sam was watching Beth Gina quickly maneuvered herself off the bed; as she made her way around the bed to stand beside Garcia Gina waved her hand to the empty space beside Beth as she said,

"Here you go Sam, take my seat beside Beth. It's your rightful place after all."

Without a single hesitation Sam jumped to his feet, flying around to the empty side of the bed he slid onto the bed beside Beth. Catching the small skip in his flight around the bed both Gina and Garcia covered their faces to hide the smirks that they both now held. Wanting to give the newly made second time parents a little time alone with their son Gina and Garcia slowly and quietly slinked towards the door. Coming to stand just within the doorway of the room Gina turned back to her two proudly smiling teammates and said,

"Hey guys, Garcia and I are going to go into the living room to inform Mick, Prophet, and Sarah of our newly arrived party guest. No doubt they've probably started to wonder what was going on in here both with Beth's shrill screams during labor and the silence that followed afterwards when Wyatt had calmed down."

A guilty expression spread over Sam's face at Gina's words. It seemed that with everything that had happened both during and after the delivery that Sam had almost forgotten about the fact that Mick, Prophet, and their daughter were waiting in the living room for news. The expression of guilt changed to that of sincere appreciation as Sam nodded his head and said,

"Thanks Gina that would be great. I can't believe I nearly forgot that they were out there, and you can tell them to come on in. They still have to meet the newest member of the team."

That said the two blondes retreated the rest of the way out of the bedroom, and walked swiftly down the short hallway.


	10. Introductions

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in the story. It actually ended up being much longer than I thought it would be. Now I've noticed that no one has read the last chapter that I updated, I hope that you are still interested in my story. I would hate to have to wait til I receive more reviews. Hopefully that won't have to happen. Please send me a review to tell me what you think. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 10- Introductions

Turning out of the hallway the corner of the sectional sofa, marking the entrance to the living room, came into view. Hearing nothing but silence from their designated area, and not wanting to prematurely announce their approach Gina and Garcia continued with their slinky walking. As they reached the entranceway to the living room Gina and Garcia stopped in their tracks at the picture perfect scene in front of their eyes. There in the middle of the room within a tent constructed of sofa cushions and blankets were Mick, Prophet, and a giggling Sarah, all equally oblivious to what was going on outside their little tent.

Hating to disrupt the priceless photo moment before her Gina cleared her throat loudly so as to gain the attentions of the two children like adults, and the actual child. Like a charm upon hearing the unexpected noise all three heads turned in their direction beneath the tent's blanketed roof. Seeing Gina and Garcia standing there Sarah squealed as she flew out of the tent, heading straight for both women. Already knowing that Gina wasn't allowed to pick up anything as heavy as Sarah, Garcia gathered Sarah in her arms and held her so that she was positioned between the both of them. Taking their eyes off of Sarah Gina and Garcia looked back at Prophet and Mick just in time to see them crawl out from beneath the tent.

Identical expressions of embarrassment were plastered upon both men's faces as they rose to their feet. Unable to help herself Garcia looked at the two men inquisitively as she asked,

"Hey boys were you having fun under there?"

Trying to hide the already evident look of embarrassment on his face Prophet replied,

"We built it so as to distract Sarah. So I take it since the two of you are back out here that Beth has had the baby? I kind of figured she had cause we haven't heard her scream for a while."

Smiling at the indirect mention of Wyatt Gina nodded her head as she said,

"Yes she has, and Sam asked us to tell you guys to come on back so you can meet the newest member of our team."

A look of excitement covered Sarah's face as she happily clapped her hands and said,

"Baby!"

Laughter floated around the room as everyone laughed at the pure excitement in the toddler's voice. Turning around with the boys on their tail Gina, Garcia, and Sarah led the way to the bedroom. Knocking softly upon the door to announce their arrival the four team members and the lone toddler made their way into the bedroom. Still seated upon the bed where they had left them Beth and Sam raised their heads at the soft noise, and smiled. Shifting his position upon the bed slightly Sam, while holding Wyatt securely in his arms, gently transferred the newborn back into Beth's arms so everyone could see him better.

At the sight of her parents sitting on the bed Sarah immediately started wiggling in Garcia's arms trying to get free. Understanding what she was trying to do Garcia walked over and carefully placed her on the bed near Sam's feet. As quick as lightning Sarah crawled up onto Sam's lap, her eyes glued to her baby brother. Pointing with her tiny hand Sarah in a mesmerized voice, said,

"baby"

Smiling down at his mesmerized daughter Sam nodded his head as he replied,

"That's right Sarah it is a baby; he's your baby brother, Wyatt."

Gazing down at Wyatt cradled in Beth's arms Prophet smiled as he said,

"Wyatt, that's a cute name."

From his place beside Gina with his arms wrapped securely around her waist Mick cut in,

"I agree with Prophet, Wyatt is a really cute name, perfect for a future FBI agent."

With an exasperated smile on her face Beth peered back down at Wyatt and said,

"Wyatt, meet your uncles Prophet and Mick. Try not to take everything they say or do seriously. They will most definitely try to lead you astray."

Both Mick and Prophet had expressions of mock sadness and injury on their faces at Beth's words, but disappeared at her final statement. The smiles that spread across their faces proved Beth's words to be true, they most definitely would try to lead Wyatt astray, just not as much as Beth assumed. Feeling the need to change the subject to take the attention off Prophet and himself Mick looked down at Gina standing beside him securely within his arms; twisting his head slightly so as to be able to see her face accurately Mick asked,

"So Love, after observing and helping Beth deliver Wyatt do you think you'll be able to do it in the eight months or so from now when the time arises, and you have to deliver our baby?"

Turning her head so as to look directly at Mick's twisted-turned head a look of uncertainty covered Gina's own face as she shrugged her shoulders and replied,

"I don't really know I hope I'll be ready and prepared enough to do what Beth did. But I am stating for the record now that unless a direly important situation arises that prevents me from doing this, I am absolutely, without a doubt having this baby in a hospital, as well as getting an epidural. The pain-filled expressions Beth had during the delivery totally scared me away from the possibility of natural childbirth."

Noting the marble-like seriousness shining in Gina's eyes Mick nodded his head in obedient agreement as he added,

"Of course, besides it's not like I was going to suggest the idea of natural childbirth anyway…"

The speck of guilty expression trickling over Mick's face forfeited the Brit's true future intent for everyone to see. Even though she had seen the guilty expression Gina leaned over against Mick's body and sighed,

"Well at least now we have an understanding, and have an agreement- absolutely no natural childbirth unless there are no other alternatives present to choose from."

Over on the bed Beth, noticing that the two person negotiation was completed, gently rocked Wyatt as she casually asked,

"Well since the two of you are in agreement of where and how you're going to deliver the baby, do you think we can get back to Wyatt's introductions, and other matters that coincide with it?"

Smiling apologetically at Beth Gina silently mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' To forgive her Beth nodded her head in mutual understanding. Moving her eyes around so she could look at everyone equally Beth said,

"Ok so just like with Sarah, Prophet, both you and Mick will share the roles of Godfather of Wyatt since there's no way we can choose between the two of you..."Smirking Beth returned her gaze to Gina, "And Gina, if you think you're up to the challenge, we'd like for you to be Wyatt's Godmother as well…" Beth apologetically looked at Garcia, "Sorry that we've kind of left you out Garcia, but we figured that it would be easier to keep each of their roles the same as with Sarah."

Garcia waved her hand as if swatting at a fly,

"That's perfectly fine Beth I completely understand. Besides it really wouldn't have been fair game since I'm already Godmother to JJ's son Henry. But I am perfectly content with just being Aunt Pen to this adorable baby boy."

Relieved that Garcia wasn't hurt by their decision Beth smiled as she asked,

"I'm happy to hear that Garcia. Now since we weren't able to give you an extra special title, would you like to be the first to hold Wyatt?"

A giant split threatening smile spread across Garcia's face as she nodded her head eagerly. When her arms were freed of her newborn son Beth leaned back against Sam's warm side as they watched Garcia rock and coo over Wyatt's cuteness. Taking his eyes off his new Godson Prophet glanced over to Beth; seeing her somewhat tired demeanor Prophet walked closer to the bed and asked,

"Sam, were you going to take Beth and Wyatt to the hospital to get checked out tonight or in the morning? If you needed me to I could call an ambulance to come here to get them."

Considering Prophet's offer for a moment Sam shook his head no,

"No that's ok Prophet, I'll drive them to the hospital in our car. And to answer you're first question, I was planning on taking them tonight after everyone had a chance to hold Wyatt. But thanks for your generous offer Prophet."

As Prophet nodded his head in return Gina interceded,

"Sam, if you're planning on taking Beth and Wyatt to the hospital tonight, Mick and I can watch Sarah for you. We can take her back to our apartment and have our own slumber party."

Peering wondrously down at Sarah Sam, feigning excitement, asked,

"Sarah, would you like to go stay with Aunt G and Uncle Mick tonight while I take mommy and Wyatt to the hospital?"

Eyes bright with excitement Sarah nodded her head vigorously as she began to bounce around on Sam's lap. Looking up to Gina and Mick Sam couldn't help but smile in response to Sarah's reaction as he said,

"Well I guess you know her answer."

Mick, Gina, Beth, and Prophet burst into laughter at Sarah's enthusiastically excited response. Off in her own dimension still holding Wyatt, Garcia paid no attention to the laughter all around her. Seeing how attached their geeky analyst was quickly becoming Sam casually, but loudly cleared his throat. Just like when Gina used it to get Mick and Prophet's attentions the action worked like a charm again. The sudden attention gaining noise broke through the dimensions of Garcia's currently slack guarded mind causing her to raise her head in search of the source of the noise. Nodding his head slightly to further gain Garcia's complete attention Sam said,

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment Garcia, but it's time for someone else to have a turn to hold Wyatt. You can have another turn tomorrow at the hospital when you all come to visit Beth and Wyatt."

Confusion coated Garcia's face at the mention of a hospital and visiting as she turned to Prophet standing closest to her and gently placed Wyatt in his arms. The look of confusion on her face Garcia looked to each of her friends as she said,

"Sorry I must have completely zoned out while I was holding Wyatt, what about a hospital and coming to visit?"

Everyone, including Prophet, had knowing smiles upon their faces; Garcia hadn't just zoned out while holding Wyatt, it was as if she was in her own little dimension, or world. Wanting to help Sam and Beth so they didn't have to repeat themselves Gina explained,

"Once everyone has had a chance to hold Wyatt Sam is going to take him and Beth to the hospital to get checked out, and to have Wyatt's birth officially recorded. Mick and I are going to watch Sarah, and have a slumber party at out apartment. Now because it's so close to eight o'clock visiting hours will have already ended, so we'll go visit them again first thing in the morning. Think you can handle waiting that long to hold Wyatt again?"

Feigning a saddened sigh combined with a sad look on her face Garcia replied,

"I guess I can handle waiting that long."

Even though she knew that Garcia was faking her saddened mood Gina disentangled herself from Mick's arms and walked over to stand beside Garcia; draping an arm around Garcia's shoulder Gina pulled her closer to her slightly as she, with a mischievous smile upon her face, said,

"Besides by going to visit them first thing tomorrow morning means that we can stop and quickly check out the hospital gift shop as it first opens before actually heading up to the room. You and I both know that the hospital gift shop has some extremely cute stuffed animals."

Caught in the net of Gina's enticing plan Garcia gave Gina the same mischievous grin in return as she excitedly replied,

"I'm sold on the idea, and I totally agree with you Gina the gift shop truly does have a lot of cute stuffed animals. I swear I stood in there for nearly three hours going through all of them, trying to find one for Henry after he was born. Emily came down looking for me because I had been gone for so long."

Just by listening to the start of her fellow female colleagues' conversation Beth already knew what it was they were planning to do. Raising her hand Beth pointed her finger at Gina and Garcia as she said,

"I already know what the two of you are planning, and I'm telling you now- don't do it. Do not go and buy Wyatt arm-fills of stuffed animals. He doesn't need to be spoiled at such an early age of one day old, or spoiled at all for that matter."

A little discouraged that Beth wanted to try and foil their intended plan, which they still intended to keep; both Gina and Garcia looked over at Beth and pouted. Thinking about the adorable stuffed animals at the hospital gift shop Gina suddenly remembered the equally adorable blue elephant she had already purchased months ago upon learning the sex of the baby. With a glint of hope in her eyes Gina asked,

"Well can I at least still give him the blue stuffed elephant that I've already bought for him? I gave Sarah Flopsy when she was born, so I figured to be fair that I would purchase a stuffed animal for Wyatt as well…"Gina added a hint of desperation to her voice, "Please Beth, I purchased it months ago not long after you found out it was going to be a boy."

Noting the hint of desperation in Gina's voice just like Gina knew she would Beth sighed in surrender as she replied,

"I guess that would be ok, and to make it fair between you and Garcia, Garcia you can buy Wyatt ONE stuffed animal. We don't need Wyatt growing up and needing more than a couple of items he requires to help him get to sleep at night. That would be too much to have to handle and cart around."

Recognizing a suitable negotiation when she saw one Garcia nodded her head in agreement of Beth's simple terms. Already her mind was running through the list of possible stuffed animals she could purchase. Walking over to the two blondes Mick, currently enjoying his turn holding Wyatt, looked down at Wyatt as he cooingly said,

"No matter what your mommy says little man your Aunts Pen and G are going to do everything within their power to spoil you. You mark my words."

Retracting her arm from around Garcia's shoulders Gina stepped closer to Mick; to see him holding a baby in his arms was one of the greatest images Gina had ever seen of the Brit. She couldn't wait till she could watch him do it with their own baby. Grinning from ear to ear Mick continued to gaze down at Wyatt as he said,

"Ok buddy, say hit to your Aunt Gina, or Aunt G for short."

Smiling in eager anticipation Gina accepted Wyatt with open and awaiting arms. A feeling of pure joy flowed throughout Gina's body as she gently rocked the calm, content newborn. Holding Wyatt in her arms Gina could see even more noticeable similarities between Wyatt and Sam; this little boy would definitely grow up to be a carbon copy of his father, just with some of Beth's personality mixed in. As Gina continued to enjoy her allotted introductory time Mick turned to Sam and said,

"How about while Gina completes her turn I help you get some of the things you'll be needing for your travels ready? You mentioned to Prophet earlier when Beth first went into labor that her hospital bag was in the hall closet, is it safe to assume that the new born/ infant car seat is located in there as well?"

Appreciating Mick's offer of a helping hand Sam nodded his head but before he could reply Gina interceded,

"Mick, why don't you let Prophet go get the hospital bag and car seat from the hall closet, and you go gather Sarah's necessary belongings for her sleep over with us tonight? That a way when Sam has Beth and Wyatt secured in the car and ready to go he doesn't have to wait for us to finish scrounging around for Sarah's things, and can just go."

Understanding the pointed meaning of Gina's suggested words Mick nodded his head in surrendered agreement; turning to Prophet he asked,

"That sounds good to you, Mate?"

Prophet shrugged his shoulders,

"Sounds good to me"

Being in agreement of their assigned duties Prophet and Mick exited the room. As the seconds after Mick and Prophet's leaving ticked by the realization of the newly created and intended plan seemed to click within Sam's slow functioning, baby mesmerized brain. Not for a single second as he spoke of the newly created plan to Prophet had Sam stopped to consider Beth's thoughts about it. Conscious of his stupid mistake Sam returned his gaze to Beth, still leaning against his side, and asked,

"Beth I realized that I didn't ask for your opinion when I told Prophet of the plan of going to the hospital, and I am sorry, but are you ok with that plan?"

The true amount of exhaustion shined within Beth's eyes as she peered back up at Sam. A small reassuring smile appeared on Beth's lips as she replied,

"It's ok that you didn't ask for my opinion Sam, you just weren't thinking completely straight at the time. But yes I am ok with your plan. Thank you for clarifying with me though."

At that moment Prophet walked back into the room. Returning to his original spot he turned to Sam and Beth and said,

"I placed both the hospital bag and the car seat near the kitchen entranceway to the hall. I figure that I can go down with y'all and help you get everything situated."

Just as Prophet finished speaking Mick walked back into the room with a small duffle bag over one shoulder and Sarah's diaper bag over the other. Seeing that Mick had returned with the bags of basic and necessary materials for Sarah Gina knew that her turn with Wyatt would be over in a matter of minutes. Turning back to Beth Gina saw her friend look to Sam with a silent question burning in her eyes, for which Sam gave a nod of his head in response. Without saying a word Sam flew from the room for the second time since Beth's labor began; only to return a second later with a powder blue bath robe in his hands. In a swift motion Sam draped the robe over Beth's shoulders, after which she wasted little time by inserting her arms through the sleeves, and secured the robe around her the best that she could. Watching these simple actions unfold Gina's brain came to a realization, Mick's return was used as a type of additional confirmation signal for Beth and Sam; upon seeing that everything for Sarah was set the two of them came to the conclusion that it was time for them to make their way to the car, and on their way to the hospital.

With her body sufficiently covered with the bath robe Beth began to slowly and gingerly inch her way over to the side of the bed. With Sam's helping hand secured around her waist Beth rose to her feet to a slightly hunched position. Knowing that her turn was officially over Gina walked over to Beth and returned Wyatt into her awaiting arms. Still seated on the bed next to her parents' previously occupied spots Sarah looked at her parents with a look of confusion on her little face; slowly Sarah began to inch her way over to the edge of the bed. Noticing Sarah's tentative movements as well Mick quickly swooped in and gathered Sarah in his arms. Feeling comforted in Mick's arms Sarah continued to watch Beth as she tentatively took her first step since delivering Wyatt. Wanting to help the toddler to understand what was going on Mick gently bounced Sarah in his arms as he carefully explained,

"It's ok Sarah, daddy is going to take mommy and Wyatt to the doctor, and you'll see them tomorrow. Go ahead and wave bye-bye to mommy and daddy, and say love you."

Doing just what Mick had instructed her to do Sarah raised her hand and waved to Sam and Beth as she exclaimed,

"Bye-bye mamma, dada, love ya!"

Smiling lovingly Sam and Beth waved back. Blowing Sarah a kiss Beth replied,

"Bye Sweetie, I love you too, and we'll see you tomorrow. Be good for Aunt Gina and Uncle Mick."

Locking her arms around Mick's neck Sarah nodded her head in understanding to Beth's words. As they waited and watched Beth, Sam, and Prophet slowly making their way out of the room Garcia came to stand beside Gina. A smile of excitement covered Garcia's face as she said,

"I can't wait to go shopping for Wyatt tomorrow…However let me just say that I hope you have a girl so that we may once again outnumber the guys."

Hearing the plea of hope in Garcia's words Gina couldn't help but smile and laugh softly as she placed her hand upon Garcia's shoulder and said,

"I'll do my best Garcia."

Standing behind Gina slightly with Sarah still clung to his neck Mick started to shake with silent laughter at Garcia's hope-filled request. However, his silent actions didn't go unnoticed by the two blondes as they both turned to face him, catching him red handed. Filling face with an expression of mock anger Garcia pointed her finger at the laughing Brit as she said,

"Laugh all you want my hunk of a British God, but I for one am steadily becoming annoyed by the fact that the men outnumber the women within both my BAU families. Well, technically, on this team with the addition of Wyatt we have the same number of men as women, but that doesn't mean that I can't still hope and pray that you bring another girl to the team."

Even though she already understood the reason behind Garcia's hope-filled words Gina still listened to Garcia's explanatory words. Gina's understanding of Garcia's reason grew ten-fold upon hearing Garcia's explanation. Garcia wasn't the only person to have noticed the unbalanced quantities of male team members to female, Gina had also noticed it. Then again it was fairly hard not to notice it when she was the only female member on Cooper's team before Beth was brought aboard. With that thought in mind Gina had no problem agreeing with Garcia's hope to add more women to their team, even if it was done by the use of their children.

Out of curiosity Gina returned her gaze to that of her fiancée's and was astonished to see a look of understanding upon his face as well. Taking a moment to calculate how long the three of them plus Sarah had been standing in the now empty bedroom Gina determined that Sam and Prophet had already gotten Beth and Wyatt down to the car and loaded up. If her calculated assumptions were correct then Sam was probably headed to the hospital as they spoke, and since Prophet had yet to return to the apartment it was safe to say that he had already started his journey home. Knowing that they shouldn't remain in the empty apartment Gina looked to both Mick and Garcia as she said,

"Alright guys I think it's about time we head home ourselves…" Gina stared pointedly at Garcia, 'besides we're going to need to get as much sleep as we possibly can if we're to get to the hospital early tomorrow to visit the gift shop…\

Understanding the insinuated meaning of Gina's words Garcia was quick to nod her head in agreement. Looking to Mick for his response Gina watched him awkwardly attempt to reposition the bags upon his shoulders. Hating to see Mick's arms laden with so many physical burdens Gina returned to his side, and lifted the diaper bag's strap from his shoulder. Upon seeing the look of insistence begin to coat Mick's face Gina interceded,

"Let me help you Mick, your arms are literally filled to capacity. You'll probably collapse under the combined weight before we even reach the car. Besides, I'm offering to carry the diaper bag, it shouldn't be that heavy."

Somewhat reluctant to relinquish the burden to Gina in her current physical state Mick knew that there was no use trying to argue. Shifting Sarah into his other arm Mick allowed Gina to slide the bag off his shoulder. Slinging the bag upon her own shoulder Gina looked to Garcia, Mick, and Sarah, and said,

"Alright, let's head out ourselves so we can all head home."

That said Gina made her way out of the bedroom and headed for the lift with Mick, Sarah, and Garcia on her heels.


	11. Gifts and Hospital Visits

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload. Now sadly this is the last chapter of the story, but I will starting my next story, Blackmarket, as soon as I can. What will be different about the next story is that it will be of Mick and Gina pairing. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 11- Gifts and Visitation

Just as they agreed directly upon entering the hospital the following morning Garcia and Gina headed straight for the hospital gift shop. As they walked through the sectioned off area the two blondes were not interested in any of the other enticing objects the store offered, their minds were upon only one thing: stuffed animals. It was to that specific area of the shop that they made a B-line for. There before them, separated into two packed racks were dozens upon dozens of different stuffed animals. As Garcia dived nearly head first into the sea rack of stuffed animals Gina, having already purchased her animal, patiently glanced over the animals. Beside her Mick held Sarah in his arms as she gazed longingly at the assorted animals.

After what seemed like an eternity Garcia resurfaced from the sea of animals, her chosen item to purchase in her hand. Curious as to what her friend had chosen Gina glanced down at the animal in Garcia's hand- a light green giraffe, perfect for Wyatt. Now that she had her gift chosen Garcia's mind moved to the next step in purchasing the animal- the checkout counter. Seeing where Garcia was headed to next Gina headed out of the store with Mick and Sarah to wait. A minute after stepping out of the gift shop the three of them were joined by Prophet, a knowing smile already spread across his face. Analyzing the smile upon Prophet's face Gina returned the smile as she said,

"So after hearing of our plan of pre-visitation shopping you decided to come join us?"

Prophet shrugged his shoulders,

"I figured that since you guys were coming early that I'd come early too. Besides I would never pass up the chance to see my little angel again."

Upon hearing Prophet's special nickname for her Sarah immediately reached her arms out towards him. Still smiling and without any hesitation Prophet retrieved Sarah from Mick's arms. Transferring Sarah to Prophet Mick, smirking, audibly mumbled,

"traitor"

Hearing the single mumbled word as Mick had intended him to hear Prophet playfully cradled Sarah closer to his chest, smirking as well, as he replied,

"She's not a traitor, she's a little angel. Besides, we both know that she loves me more than she loves you."

Deciding to join in their trivially playful argument Gina, with a smirk of her own upon her face, interceded,

"You're both wrong, the two people that Sarah loves more than all of us are Beth, and Sam, but Garcia and I come in second behind them. Then you two come in third."

Identical perplexed expressions covered both men's faces; cocking his head sideways Prophet questioningly countered,

"Ok, I understand how Sam and Beth are ranked number one on Sarah's list of people she loves the most, but why are you and Garcia ranked second?"

"And Prophet and myself are ranked behind you girls in third?," Mick added questioningly.

Folding her arms across her chest Gina cocked her head sideways in imitation of Prophet as she replied,

"Ah because I'm Sarah's Godmother and Garcia is technically her Aunt. You two are grouped together after us because you're both Sarah's uncles as well as her Godfathers."

Still unable to comprehend the true reason why they were ranked last Mick countered,

"Ok, other than us both being Sarah's uncles, and Godfathers, why exactly are we ranked dead last?"

A mischievous grin shinned in Gina's eyes but before she could reply Garcia, having heard the questions and explanations on ranking order, said,

"The answer to your question my dear British hunk should be simple enough to understand, haven't either of you heard the saying 'ladies first'?"

Noticing the mischievous glint in Gina's eyes as well as in Garcia's Prophet realized it was pointless, and a trivial, debate like play-argument. Prophet raised his single free hand up in mock surrender,

"Ok, I think that's enough debating on this particular subject for now. We can always pick it back up at a later date because if we were to continue with it now then we'd never get upstairs to visit Sam, Beth, and baby Wyatt."

As Mick, Gina, and Garcia nodded their heads in agreement Prophet caught the glint of desired intention shining within Mick's dark brown orbs. Prophet could tell just by the glint in Mick's eyes alone that out of the four of them Mick would be the one to reconstitute the discussion at a later date. With the four of them having reached an agreement, and not wanting to give anyone a chance to restart the discussion or one similar to it Prophet, nodding his head in the direction of the elevators, said,

"Now that our debate is over temporarily, what do you guys say we go visit out fellow teammates and the newest member of our team?"

The expression of eager excitement returned to Garcia's face at Prophet's proposed plan of action. After glancing down at the paper gift bag in her hand Garcia nodded her head vigorously in agreement to Prophet's plan. Smirking at Garcia's eagerness Mick, and Gina, along with Sarah, nodded their heads in agreement as well. With the decision being unanimous Prophet, with Sarah still cradled in his arms, led the way over to the elevators. As the elevator doors dinged open the four agents, and single junior agent piled into the spacious metal box.

Being the one before the floor indicator buttons Prophet swiftly pressed the button for level three. Seeing the number light up on the panel Mick gave Prophet a quizzical look as he asked,

"Just out of curiosity Mate, how is it that you know that Beth's room is on the third floor?"

With a sarcastic smile upon his face Prophet replied,

"That would be because I texted Sam this morning before I drove here, and asked him what Beth's room number was."

Choosing to keep his mouth shut Mick couldn't help but think that what Prophet had done was a good idea. With his inquisitive question answered Mick returned his eyes back to the floor indicator box and watched the numbers slowly rose. After what felt like forever the elevator came to a rattling stop, its doors sliding open to the third floor. One by one everyone piled out of the elevator. Standing around in a small circle Mick, Gina, and Garcia all looked to Prophet, being the only one who knew the room number, to lead the way once again.

As if sensing where it was that they were going Sarah started to wiggle around in Prophet's arms in anticipation. Coming to the room number that Sam had given him Prophet, unable to hold Sarah's wiggling form any longer, set her on her feet upon the floor. Grasping her tiny hand in his Prophet proceeded to gently knock on the door. After a moment of unanswered silence from within the room they heard someone loudly, but softly answer,

"Come in"

Pushing the heavy wooden door open the four agents quietly made their way into the dimly light room. Upon seeing Sam seated in the chair beside the giant bed Sarah let go of Prophet's hand, and took off, heading directly for Sam and his empty lap. Smiling wordlessly Sam embraced his daughter, placing her on his empty lap. Everyone else smiled as they watched Sarah cuddle deeper into Sam's warm and inviting chest. Looking over at the giant bed, Sarah's eyes shined with excitement and miniscule curiosity upon seeing Beth sitting in the bed cradling Wyatt, swaddled tightly in a light blue baby blanket, securely within her own arms. Captivated by the sight before her upon the bed Sarah pointed her tiny finger at Wyatt as she emphasized,

"Mamma hold 'Yatt"

Upon hearing Sarah's attempt at saying Wyatt's name both Sam and Beth stared at their daughter in proud amazement. With all the chaotic events that had taken place at the apartment last night neither Sam nor Beth expected for Sarah to remember being told Wyatt's name. Raising Sarah up a little higher so she could see better Sam happily replied,

"That's right Sarah, that's Wyatt. He's your new baby brother."

Sensing Sarah's itching intention to sit with Beth on the bed Sam quickly complied with his daughter's desired intentions; placing her on the bed directly by Beth's side. As Sarah continued to stare at Wyatt in awe and amazement Garcia walked around to the vacant side of the bed, and presented Beth with the brown paper gift shop bag. Realizing the noticeable fact that Beth's hands were currently preoccupied Garcia quickly dove her hand inside the bag; pulling out from the depths of the bag the light green giraffe. Seeing the adorable animal that Garcia had purchased Beth couldn't help smiling at its cuteness. Taking a second to transfer Wyatt's weight so as to hold him securely with one arm Beth then extended her free hand out to take the animal. Continuing to gaze down at the animal Beth commented,

"Oh Garcia this is absolutely adorable. Thank you for getting it for Wyatt."

Watching Garcia nod her head in response to Beth's vocalized thanks Gina, deciding that was then her turn, walked over to stand beside Garcia. Smiling hopefully Gina pulled from her purse the light blue elephant that she had purchased. Looking at the second stuffed animal Beth continued at its cuteness as well. Placing the stuffed giraffe on her lap Beth retrieved the animal from Gina's hand. Lifting her gaze up from the two stuffed animals Beth grinned at her two blonde haired friends as she said,

"Both of these animals are great guys, thank you. What's even cuter about them is that they are both Safari animals. Did the two of you coordinate with each other when you purchased them?" Both Gina and Garcia grinned sheepishly as they shook their heads no, "Well because they are both so cute, and apparently cuddly I know that Wyatt will love both of them very much."

As Gina and Garcia basked in the rewarding glory of their adorably perfect purchases Mick couldn't help but notice the look of longing in Sarah's eyes as she stared at the two stuffed animals. Knowing just what she needed to feel better Mick quickly retrieved Flopsy from within the depths of her duffle bag that he had set on the floor beside the bed. Holding the fluffy pink bunny rabbit of a stuffed animal in her hands seemed to help return the toddler to her normal, calm state. Catching sight of the two new additions of stuffed animals on Beth's lap Sam, smirking, pointed at Gina and Garcia, and then at the two stuffed creatures as he said,

"I take it the two of you were the buyers of these two adorably precious stuffed animals for Wyatt? I swear between the two of you both Sarah and Wyatt are going to grow up to be spoiled rotten."

As the two accused blondes smiled mischievously in response to Sam's words Beth leaned her head down closer to Wyatt's and whispered,

"Don't listen to your Daddy Wyatt, you won't become spoiled rotten by your Aunts G and Pen, and neither will your sister. I'll make sure of it."

Ears perking at Beth's whispering words both mischievous grins upon Gina's and Garcia's faces quickly flipped over to become frowns of disappointment. It would seem that Beth was to be the one to try and foil their intended plans for the newest member of the team. Across the bed both Mick and Prophet burst with laughter over the fact that for once they weren't the ones being scolded or discouraged by another team member. It was a feeling they were starting to enjoy. When the combined laughter died down Beth looked around expectantly at each of her colleagues as she said,

"Well, we all know the reason you're all here was to see me and to visit with Wyatt, and don't try to deny it. So who should go first?" Beth completed a second glance around the room, "Prophet, why don't you go first this morning, and then just keep passing him around till everyone has had a turn?"

Elated over Beth's decision, like a child after being picked first for kickball, Prophet smiled eagerly as he nodded his head in equal eager approval. Leaning back leisurely into her small stack of pillows Beth, after placing Wyatt into Prophet's arms, felt at ease and relaxed as she watched her adoptive family bond and interact with hers and Sam's baby boy. Her unique adventure was coming to an end, but another entirely different adventure was about to unfold for the FBI Red Cell team.


End file.
